Left Alone
by Jeice
Summary: AFTER YEARS: Chapter 13. "With his friends gone, Inuyasha is once again coping with being an outcast.  That is unless Kouga has something to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me? Own Something? Ha, yea right, that will be the day. (I don't own anything except the idea for this story)

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Special thanks to Shii for Co-Writing this chapter**. Please let us know if you like the changes made.

-----------------------

_Two bodies intertwining, battling for dominance…sweat dripping from their skin…clothing scattered about the cave. One slowly gains ground in the battle…heavy panting and moans can be heard echoing through Kouga's chambers. _

"_K-Kouga...nnnn…" Hands grip the thick fur of the bed, arching upwards to meet the body above him. _

"_Yes puppy, enjoy. Tonight we become one forever…"_

"_Kouga…harder, Kouga…KOUGA!!" _

"Kouga …wake up!! Our brothers from the Northern Tribe have come with a message."

Ginta and Hakkaku stood at the entrance to Kouga's chambers, waiting for their leader to respond.

But Kouga was hugging a bundle of skins in his bed, still dreaming.

"Kouga?" Ginta questioned, wondering if Kouga could hear them.

"mmm….Inuyasha…"

Ginta turned and stared at Hakkaku. "Did he just mumble Inuyasha's name?'

"That's what I heard," Hakkaku replied.

"…nnn…yes puppy…" he mumbled as his hips began to slowly grind into the skins in his arms.

Hakkaku, in shock, tried to get Kouga to wake up once more, nudging his leader's prone form. "KOUGA!"

Kouga bolted from the bed. "What?! Are we being attacked?! What's wrong?!" Shaking his head to try to rid himself of the dream, he awaited an answer from the two standing in front of him.

"Um…no," Ginta finally spoke. "Our brothers from the North are here to speak with you."

Kouga sighed. "Tell them I will be there soon." Stretching, he tried to inconspicuously shove his bundle of skins into a corner.

"Kouga," Ginta began. Were you dreaming about Inu…" Hakkaku placed a hand over Ginta's mouth before he could finish, and began dragging him out of the room.

Hakkaku laughed nervously as he backed out towards the exit. "We'll just go let them know you're awake, shall we?"

When they were finally out of earshot, he rounded on Ginta. "Are you crazy?! If Kouga knew that we know he was dreaming about Inuyasha, he'll kill us!"

"Kouga wouldn't do that," Ginta replied. "Besides, he approves of us." As he came up behind Hakkaku, he began lightly kissing and nipping at his lover's neck.

In his chambers, Kouga was busy berating himself. "What's wrong with me? I can't get that stupid mutt out of my head."

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "That's the fourth dream this week…"

'I can't be falling for Inuyasha', Kouga thought as he headed towards the hot springs nearby. 'But…maybe it **was** him I was attracted to this entire time, he reasoned. His scent was always on Kagome and it would explain why I always found Inuyasha first…'

Finally clean, Kouga put thoughts of the half-demon out of his head and climbed out of the hot spring. After drying quickly, he put on his armor and made his way to the council room 'I suppose the messengers have waited long enough...'

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still asleep in the Sacred Tree hidden by its leaves high above the ground. The area was seemingly calm, a gentle breeze swaying the branches in lullaby and cooling the warm summer morning. Inuyasha's tortured moan broke the peace.

"…nnn… no… please…"

_Surrounded by darkness, everything swirled maddeningly around him, forming figures Inuyasha cannot see. They settle into forms he does not recognize, except for a sense of familiarity._

"_You're nothing but a half breed" one voice accuses in a harsh voice._

"_Stay away from him, he's nothing but a worthless demon," another voice rang out._

_The figures swirl into darkness again, closing in on the shivering form of Inuyasha, the orphaned child. Stilling, the voices attach themselves to the cruel faces of his past._

_Inuyasha could see __them all, hovering over him with their cruel words just like they did when he was a child__M__emories from his childhood; adults that __tormented__ him and children that shunned him came flooding into his mind. The faces fade away; back into the darkness, only to be replaced moments later by different faces with their inhuman cruelty. Sesshomaru, calling him a worthless bastard. __Other__ demons from his past gathered over him,__looking down __on him for his__ human __heritage__. Everything spinning and mingling with one another, becoming a mass of noise and blurry images, incomprehensible violent utterances._

Inuyasha woke in a flash, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. The screams from his dream still lingering in his ear, he jumped down and began to head opposite the direction of the village, wandering the forest with no real destination.

Several weeks ago, the Shikkon Jewel had finally been completed, and Naraku was vanquished. Kagome soon went back to her own time with the jewel in tow, with little more than a thank you. Inuyasha went to check on her a few days later, but found that the path between the time periods was severed. Distraught, he laid in the well for three days and nights before the others finally found him. Though Miroku and Sango tried to talk with him about it, their compassion was met only with Inuyasha's anger. Their ties with Kagome were not as strong, and they could not understand Inuyasha's extreme reaction to the knowledge that Kagome was gone.

Not long after that, Miroku and Sango headed back to the demon slayer village to begin repairs and start a family. Inuyasha and Shippo went with them and helped out as much as they could, but as the village grew, animosity towards them also grew, no matter the help they provided. Miroku and Sango could do nothing but watch as their demon companions were pushed out from the village.

Over the next few weeks, Inuyasha and Shippo hunted and fought together, knowing that they would have to survive the harsh world without their old friends. Their friendship grew, and Inuyasha was happy that one person didn't mind his company or his mixed bloodline. However, one day Inuyasha awoke from a long night's sleep and found himself alone with nothing but a poorly written note.

Inuyasha,

i no that yur not the easiest demon to deel with, but you have been cool thes past fiew weeks. i lurned a lot about hunting and fieting. But now i need to go find mi own kind. i am traveling to the eest lands to find other demon fox triebs. i hop that wi can meat up agin somday.

Goodbi,

Shippo

Only a few days had passed since Shippo had left. Since then, Inuyasha had stopped eating. Abandoned by all those he called friend; he had simply lost his will to live. He had lost a lot of weight, his eyes lifeless and his skin pale. He wandered with no idea or care where he was going. When his legs felt like they were about to collapse from exhaustion, he looked up to see the tree of his nightmares. The Sengoku Tree loomed above him. Tired and hungry, he finally collapsed. He decided it was fate that he ended up in the place he'd already died once on. It was pointless to get up again or go further, and fell deeply asleep into his nightmares.

TBC...

-------------------------

Again please let me know if you liked it or if you want me to stick with the original.

I've already sent chapter two, to Shii, so we should have it up for you all to read soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me? Own Something? Ha, yea right, that will be the day. (I don't own anything except the idea for this story)

Kouga/Inuyasha pairing

AN: yea talk about taking a break...(run and hides from flying objects and evil glares)... School kinda got in the way, auditions and recitals and the whole bit. I am waiting for a response from someone that seemed interested in Co-Authoring/beta reading this fic. I have a nice list of people to ask, THANK YOU ALL! This hasn't been checked so if you find something let me know. Also **_IMPORTANT:_** if you feel that there is something missing from the story feel free to let me know.

OK NO MORE WAITING, here's chapter 2

+ Back at the Wolf Den +

Kouga had entered the council room to find Ginta and Hakkaku waiting patiently with another wolf demon and his wolf traveling companion.

"Hail Brothers," Kouga greeted them warmly. "I trust your journey went well."

"Yes Prince Kouga, thank you for asking," was the other demon's reply.

Kouga turned to Ginta and Hakkaku, "would you two take a small hunting party out? We will be having our Brothers as guests at tonight's dinner."

"Sure thing Kouga, we'll be back soon," Hakkaku responded as the two quickly headed out the room.

The two visitors stared in awe at the events that had just taken place right before their eyes

When Kouga noticed their expression he grinned and simply asked, "What's wrong?"

"Pardon me sir, maybe it's because I am still very young, but I have never seen anyone speak to the leader of a pack so freely."

"Oh, that. Those two are a special case. The three of us grew up together. When I became leader of this pack, I couldn't find it in me to make my best friends address me any other way than the way they always have."

The young messenger smiled, "Then it is true and your reputation as a loyal friend and a great leader far precedes you."

Kouga blushed; he had never received a complement quite like that one before. "Thanks, I guess… So I guess we should get to business. First of all, what are your names?"

"A thousand apologies, I'm Claw and this is my friend Fang." The young messenger replied.

Kouga turned to Fang, "you are welcome to stay here or you may go and grab a snack and lounge in the other room with the others while we talk."

Fang looked at Claw for approval and then headed out of the council room.

"Well Claw, have a seat and tell me why you're here." Kouga said as he handed the young messenger some water and headed to his own seat and began sipping on his own cup.

"We come with a message from your mother, sir."

"Ah, how is she?"

"She is doing well, sir."

"Ok before we continue, you do not need to address me so formally, it's only the two of us here."

"Yes, sir…I mean…"

"It's okay, just go on."

"Well the message is about your father... He has become very ill and our healers aren't sure if he will survive. He has been ordered to stay in bed and your mother has assumed the role as alpha, but only until your father is better."

"Is that all?" Kouga questioned with very little emotion.

"Again, this maybe none of my business, but your father could be on his death bed and you don't seem very concerned."

"Let's just say my old man and I haven't been really close. In fact, you could say he's the reason I left the Northern Lands to become leader of this pack," Kouga said a bit agitated as the conversation began to bring up old memories.

"There is more to the message, do you wish for me to continue?"

"Yea sure, why not?" Kouga stated casually and picked up his water to finish it off.

"Because of the severity of the situation, you are to find a mate by the next full moon…"

"Kouga half chocked on his water and then sprayed it across the room, "WHAT?!"

"There's more…"

"More??"

"Should you refuse or are unable to find a suitable mate, your rank as alpha will be stripped from you and you beta officer is to assume the alpha role of this pack. You would be expected to return to the North and assume the leadership of the Northern Pack, and you are to mate with princess Ayame of the Snow Pack." The young wolf demon looks at Kouga momentarily and then continues, "Your mother says that she is sorry, but the wolf packs can not maintain order without a high ranking leader to look to for guidance. Without such a leader, individual packs may begin to fight among themselves for more territory."

"Gee thanks mom…" Kouga sighs and thinks.

A few moments later, Claw interrupts the silence, "um, unless you require my services, I will excuse myself."

Kouga realizing he forgot about the young wolf apologized.

"Please stay for dinner and get a good night's rest, and have one of the guards show around."

The young wolf left and Kouga continued to think about his situation.

+ Out in the Forest +

Ginta and Hakkaku were out with two of the pack hunters, searching for a decent kill for their Northern Brothers. After a few hours of searching, one of the wolves let out a howl. Ginta, Hakkaku and the other wolf all headed in the direction of the call. When they arrived, what they found was beyond their imagination. There they saw Inuyasha laying face down in the dirt. His hair was matted and dirty and he looked to be dead.

"What do you think happened to him?' Hakkaku asked.

"I'm not sure… Is he even alive?" Ginta responded.

Hakkaku leaned over to check for a pulse. "Yes, but barely and it doesn't look as if he's been wounded."

"Maybe we should take him back to the den; Kouga will know what to do."

The two carefully picked Inuyasha up off the ground and began to carry him back to the den.

"You two run ahead and tell Kouga what's happened," Ginta order the two hunters.

+ AN hour later, back at the Wolf Den +

This is impossible… I have just under a month to find a mate. Who could I possibly consider now that Kagome is gone? She's been the only one for me. His mind started to pull towards Inuyasha, but he quickly dismissed it. For the past two years he had been in direct competition with the other. His demon side still fought to reason with him. His demon found Inuyasha to be very strong, loyal, attractive and available. His rational side saw that Inuyasha was still only a half-breed; he had been in direct competition with him for a mate, and because of his human heritage and the fact that he has spent a lot of his time with humans; he might not find mating with another male normal.

Why am I thinking so hard about that mutt? But deep down he knew that Inuyasha would make a great mate, but he wasn't sure how to approach him about it, or where to find him for that matter.

Just as he finished that last thought, the two wolves from the hunting party ran into the room.

"You two know better than to just barge in here unannounced!"

The wolves cowered a bit but continued to press on. One began to relay the events of what happened out in the forest.

Hearing the information, Kouga's eyes began to fade red. His demon side was clearly enraged.

"Where are they now?" Kouga asked in a threatening tone.

The two wolves had backed into a corner, terrified. They had never seen their alpha this angry before.

"WHERE ARE THEY…? WHERE'S INUYASHA!?"

The wolves, huddled together for protection, told Kouga where they had last seen Ginta, Hakkaku, and Inuyasha. No sooner had they told him, Kouga had stormed out of the wolves den.

While his demon side was in control, Kouga realized that Inuyasha was the one for him. He thought about all the times he had fought with the half demon. How happy he was just to be close to the other, even though they were fighting. He also thought about the short time that he traveled with Inuyasha and his pack. He and Inuyasha would actually have talks about this or that since there was no point in posturing while Kagome was sleeping.

+ Flash Back +

"So, mutt face… why does Kagome always stay with you?" Kouga questioned. "I mean we both know she would be better off with me."

"Oh, so the wimpy wolf wants pointers?"

"If by pointers, you mean have her put a collar on me and be at her beck and call, no thanks."

Inuyasha sat quietly staring into space not really trying to make a come back.

"So… really, why does she keep coming back to you?"

Inuyasha sighed and laid down and looked towards the sky. "It's more like the other way around."

"Huh?" was all Kouga could muster.

"I stay with Kagome. Even though I have this necklace, I could still walk away and never see her again."

"So why don't you?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Oh I think I do, "Kouga responded with a gleam in his eyes trying to hold back his laughter, "you get off on her ordering you around." He then burst into laughter.

Inuyasha turned and glared at the now laughing wolf demon. He huffed and stood and began to walk away. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

As he walked away Kouga realized that he had struck a nerve with the half demon.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kouga got up and ran after the other, "I didn't mean anything by that last comment."

Inuyasha stopped and stood as still as a statue.

"I didn't mean to upset you. You know that right?" Kouga questioned as he reached out to place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha let his head sag towards the ground. "I know… It's just… She's all I've got."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a shocked expression. Inuyasha briefly let a smirk cross his face, but Kouga wouldn't have known because he was still facing away from the wolf demon.

"Don't act so surprised… I mean a half demon like me, come on… I'm lucky she would even allow me to breathe the same air as her…"

"You don't really mean that…"

"I do, and you know I do. My whole life I have been beaten and berated for who and what I am. Humans fear me and demons think I am a mistake that should be erased from existence. Think about it… even now… If it weren't for Kagome, would you even have considered trying to talk to me?"

Kouga opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He knew what Inuyasha said was true.

Inuyasha smirked again, "that's what I thought…" he said as he began to walk back toward the campsite. Dawn was approaching, and he wanted to be there when the others awoke.

+ End Flash Back +

Inuyasha… I'm sorry that you've led such a troubled existence, maybe you will give me a chance to give you a life worth living.

After that thought he realized that the three he had been searching for were coming into view, and his demon side had blood on its mind.

Ginta looked up and realized Kouga was headed towards them, "Hey Kouga, over here!"

Kouga stopped only a few yards away from them. He was very tense, his fangs were in full display and his grow meant he was ready for blood.

Ginta spoke up, "we found Inuyasha about two miles back that way and we…"

"Put… him… down…"

'But Kouga…"

"I said PUT HIM DOWN, NOW!" It was all Kouga could do to hold his demon back and keep it from killing his friends.

The two demons put Inuyasha on the ground, slowly not wanting to anger Kouga any further.

"Now stand back away from him."

By now both Ginta and Hakkaku realized that Kouga was fighting with his demon side, so they quickly obeyed his commands and also showed that they were submissive to Kouga. As they backed away, Kouga slowly moved towards Inuyasha.

"Kouga,' Ginta began, "we were bringing him to you." He finish as he made sure to place Hakkaku behind him in an effort to keep his mate safe.

Once he reached Inuyasha, he cautiously smelled about, to make sure the other wasn't injured. Satisfied he picked Inuyasha up, bridal style, and turned to face Ginta and Hakkaku.

"When you two get back, meet me in my chambers," he snarled at them. He then turned and ran back towards the den.

Once Kouga was gone, the other two demons collapsed to the ground. They were both relieved that they lived through that event.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen Kouga like that…" Hakkaku stated.

"I can. And that's why I'm worried… Remember when the three of us first came to this pack?"

"Oh… OOHHH…I remember… that guy didn't have a chance. Kouga completely lost control… You... You don't think… he wouldn't kill Inuyasha… Would he?"

"I'm not sure what will happen, I just hope he gains control soon."

+ Meanwhile +

Kouga's demon side was still in control and carrying Inuyasha back to the den. Kouga was desperately trying to regain control of his actions. He could feel his body temperature rising and he could sense what his demon was thinking. If he didn't gain control soon, he was sure to cause Inuyasha harm, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Hs he entered the chambers of the den, he went directly to his quarters. The other members of his pack could sense that Kouga was not himself and made sure to stay out of his way. Upon entering his own personal quarters, he placed Inuyasha on his bed.

+ Inside Kouga's Mind +

"Okay, he's safe now. Le me have control again." Kouga's rational side stated.

"_Not until he's claimed," _the demon side replied.

"You made your point; I know that I'm attracted to Inuyasha and that he would make a suitable mate."

"_Damn straight, and since we agree, I'm gonna mate with him now," _his demon side said as Kouga began to remove Inuyasha's clothes.

Kouga was desperate. Ye, he did want Inuyasha but he wanted Inuyasha to choose him. The demon ignored Kouga and continued to lick and feel all over Inuyasha's unconscious body.

"No!" Kouga fought to gain control. "If you rape him he will never be a willing mate."

"_Who cares… after he's been fucked really good, he won't have a say," _the demon said as he raised Inuyasha's legs over his shoulders. He positioned his erect member at Inuyasha's entrance, and just as he was about to thrust in, everything went black.

TBC…

AN: My apologies to readers who might find some of my more graphic language inappropriate. I will be using it to really give the demons (the animal sides of the characters) more personality to show that they are really their own entity that the main characters sometimes have a hard time controlling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Something? Ha, yea right, that will be the day. (I don't own anything except the idea for this story, and im getting help with that from Wolfluv13)

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Wolfluv13 for taking on the challenge of being Beta/Co-Author for this beast that is still growing.

Kouga/Inuyasha

Ginta/Hakkaku

+ Later that Afternoon +

Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting on the floor in Kouga's room while Kouga slept quietly in his bed.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Ginta questioned.

"I hope so," Hakkaku replied, "somehow, I don't think Kouga would have wanted to claim Inuyasha that way," Hakkaku finished with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I just hope he's not mad at us when he wakes up."

Kouga had been having a very fitful sleep, and it looked as if he were about to wake up. Ginta and Hakkaku stood on guard in case Kouga's demon was still in control. After a few moments, they heaved a sigh of relief when Kouga's eyes opened and they showed their normal color of blue.

"nnnn…what happened, and why do I have such a terrible headache?" Kouga wondered out loud.

Hakkaku moved forward towards to answer Kouga, "we sorta… knocked you out, but please don't be angry. Your demon was in control when you took Inuyasha from us, we didn't know what to do, and we were worried…"

"Inuyasha…" Kouga wondered, just as everything came crashing down on his memory, "Where is he? Did I… I Didn't…"

"He's fine," Ginta interrupted, "…well as fine as he can be at the moment. He's in another room. He awoke a couple hours ago. We tried to get him to eat, but he refuses everything we put in front of him."

"He doesn't know that I almost…"

"He knows nothing," Ginta interjected once again.

Kouga heaved a sigh of relief when he heard that.

"I'm going to go check on Inuyasha to see if he's eating anything," Ginta stated as he left the room.

Hakkaku went over to sit in a chair beside Kouga's bed. "Kouga… Ginta and I know you have feelings for Inuyasha."

Kouga's eyes went wide. Then he tried to act as if it weren't true. "That mutt? Why would I bother to waste my time on a half breed?"

"Kouga, you call his name in your sleep."

Kouga chose that moment to blush, "What else do you know?"

"Let's just say a bundle of sheets and skins probably isn't the greatest substitute for the real thing."

"How do you know about that?" Kouga asked in shock.

"Remember this morning? Well, when Ginta and I came to tell you about our visitors, you were moaning and chanting Inuyasha's name," Hakkaku finished while holding back a small laugh.

Kouga sighed again and fell back in his bed, "Great, now the entire pack is going to know that I want to mate with a half demon."

"Ginta and I are the only ones that know," Hakkaku said as he headed for the door, "but for the record, most of the pack thinks that you two would make fine mates."

Before Hakkaku could reach the door, "What do you mean most of the pack?! I thought you said…"

"We are the only ones that _know_, but well… a lot of the members of the pack have been making guesses trying to figure out if you always disappear to see Kagome or Inuyasha, AND… you can't tell us that every time out there, you have run into Kagome." There had to be a few times where you went just to start a fight to be closer to Inuyasha," Hakkaku said as he leaned over to nudge Kouga.

"It's that obvious?"

"Yea," Hakkaku laughed, "but the real question is, do you want Inuyasha as a mate?"

Kouga sat for a moment to think about that question. Sure he just admitted to his demon that he was attracted to Inuyasha, but was Inuyasha someone he wanted to spend his life with?

Before he had time to contemplate that question, Ginta stormed in the room, "THAT'S IT!! If he wants to starve himself, FINE!"

Kouga and Hakkaku sat there staring at the angry demon, trying not to laugh at his situation.

"What happened to you?" Kouga questioned still trying not to laugh.

"Grrr… the next time you try to hurt him, let me know. I want front row seats!"

"Apparently Inuyasha didn't want the soup we made for him," Hakkaku chimed in, no longer able to hold in his laughter.

All Ginta could do was glare at his mate until an idea came to mind. He started moving towards Hakkaku, who was still laughing. "Let's see how you like it…" Ginta yelled as he pounced on Hakkaku.

Kouga found this all musing, but he wanted to see Inuyasha. He got out of bed and headed towards the door. Just before he walked out he turned to notice his two friends making out on the floor.

"Just make sure you guys clean up when you're done… AND DON'T USE MY BED THIS TIME," he finished as he left the room.

"Now to check on Inuyasha," he said to himself. He lightly sniffed the air and found Inuyasha's scent and followed it two doors down. He slowly opened the door and let himself in. What he found scared him. There, on the bed, was Inuyasha. His skin was pale and his breathing was very shallow. He walked over to the bed. Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly and stared at Kouga. Kouga could feel his heart breaking when he looked into the hanyou's eyes. They were cold and empty.

"What do you want, you mangy wolf, and why did you bring me here?" Inuyasha spat out.

"Show a little gratitude, mutt. A hunting party I sent out to gather food, found you and brought you here."

"Well, I don't need or want you're help. I'm not some weakling that goes running to the first person willing to give a handout, so I will be on my way."

Inuyasha sat up slowly and readied himself to stand up.

"I don't think you should move Inuyasha…"

"I didn't _ask _for your opinion," he replied.

He slowly made his way to his feet. His legs were shaky but he didn't want to show any weakness. He slowly took a step and collapsed to the floor. Kouga rushed to the half demon's aid, but his hand was quickly swatted away.

"I said I don't want your help!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Fine, have it your way," Kouga said admitting defeat. He took a few steps back and watched helplessly.

Inuyasha once again made it to his feet, after a few tries. He took another step towards the door and collapsed again. Kouga again began to try and help only to be rejected again.

'Puppy…' Kouga thought to himself.

The scene went on for almost twenty minutes. Every time Inuyasha would fall again and again, to stubborn to admit defeat, until in time he could no longer get back up. Tears came to his eyes and he began to curse the world. Everything and everyone was against him.

"Why?" Inuyasha began, "what did I do to deserve this?" After holding back for so long, all the pain, the suffering, the torment, the loneliness, and the heartache, the walls began to crumble and Inuyasha finally broke down.

Kouga went over and sat on the floor behind Inuyasha and positioned the hanyou so that he was laying back against his chest. Inuyasha, too weak to resist, let it all happen. Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha as the other cried out.

Kouga leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You will never be weak. You are the strongest person I know, demon or human, and I will never allow you to be left alone ever again."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha was asleep. All of his energy had been drained from all of his efforts. Kouga sat there with Inuyasha in his arms and for the first time in his life, he felt complete. Sometime earlier, Ginta and Hakkaku walked in and watched the earlier scene play out. Now that it was over, there were noticing the way Kouga was reacting. He was calm and collected yet he seem angered at the same time.

"Kouga?" Ginta whispered.

Kouga looked towards the door and noticed his friends looking at him. He lifted a finger to his lips gesturing for them to be quiet. He stood and carried Inuyasha to his bed. He then motioned for the others to follow him out of the room.

"Will he be okay," Hakkaku asked.

"How did he get like this?" Ginta added.

"I don't know," Kouga responded, "but I will find out. And, if he won't tell me himself, I will hunt down his pack and find out."

"Well what should we do about Inuyasha right now?" Ginta questioned, trying to distract Kouga and keeping him from getting too angry.

"Is there anymore of that soup left?"

"Yes," Ginta replied

"Bring me some and some cold water as well. Since he won't eat on his own, I will just have to force feed him," Kouga said in a determined voice.

Ginta rushed out of the room to get the soup and water for Kouga.

"Hakkaku…"

"Yes, Kouga?"

"It's about time for dinner. I am leaving you and Ginta in charge of the pack tonight. I'm going to stay with Inuyasha tonight."

Hakkaku was a little shocked by what Kouga was telling him.

"Kouga, here's the soup and water," Ginta said as he re-entered the room and placed the items on the nightstand.

"Good, you're back. I was just telling Hakkaku that I'm leaving you both in charge tonight."

"Why would you need us to be in charge? I mean, it's not like you are going to be away from the den?"

"No, I'm not, but I need you two to start showing some leadership within the pack."

"Kouga, I don't understand, " Hakkaku began, "you've never needed anyone to help lead the pack before?"

"No, I haven't… Our visitors from the Northern Tribe came with important news… My father is sick and their healers aren't able to help him. My mother has taken temporary leadership of the pack. Long story short, I am to be mated within the month. If I am unable to find a mate, the beta of this pack shall assume control and I shall be forced to wed Princess Ayame, and become the leader of the Northern Pack. If I am able to find a mate then, should my father die, our pack will become the Royal Pack, and we will be responsible for maintaining balance among the other tribes across the land. Either way I need you guys to establish yourselves as leaders. If I leave you two will assume control of this pack, and I don't want anyone to question your authority. IF I Stay, I will not be able to manage everything on my own."

"We understand, Kouga," Ginta stated.

"Good, now go inform the others of my decisions, and make sure our guests have plenty to eat and that they are comfortable."

"Sure thing," Hakkaku replied following Ginta down the corridor.

Kouga returned to the room and sat behind Inuyasha, using his own body to support the half demon. He then grabbed the soup and poured a very small amount into Inuyasha's mouth, taking care not to chock the half demon. He gently rubbed his throat to coax Inuyasha to swallow.

Later that evening, after they were done making their rounds, Ginta and Hakkaku returned to Inuyasha's room to check on Kouga and give him a full report for the night. When they opened the door they found the two sleeping soundly, and Kouga's arms were wrapped around Inuyasha.

Ginta whispered, "Kouga really _does_ like Inuyasha, doesn't he?"

"Yea he sure does. I just hope Inuyasha will return Kouga's affections."

"Could you imagine what our pack would be like if those two mated."

"Yea, it would be great, and Kouga would have a mate that's perfect for him…strong attractive…"

"Hey hold on there, he's not as good looking as me?"

"Jealous?"

"Only when you start going on like that about other demons."

Hakkaku smiled, "You know you are the only one for me."

"I don't know," Ginta stated, "the way you were staring at him could make me wonder," he finished with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he folded his arms, and closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

Hakkaku rolled his eyes. 'Two can play at this game' He then crept up behind Ginta while his eyes were still closed. He reach around his mate and let one arm travel across his chest and the other reached down and began rubbing his member through his pelt. He then began to rub his own member against his mate's rear. Ginta let out a small gasp. He wasn't expecting this from Hakkaku, but he was enjoying the attention he was getting from his mate.

Hakkaku whispered lightly in Ginta's ear, "when we are done here, maybe you can remind me of why you are the only wolf for me."

Just as quickly as it all started, everything came to a sudden halt. Hakkaku went to grab the bowl from the nightstand and made sure that there was enough water for Kouga and Inuyasha in case either of them got thirsty. Ginta had been left standing in a daze. His breathing had become shallow, his loins ached to be touched by his mate and his skin felt as if it were on fire.

When Hakkaku turned to leave, he noticed his mate was still standing there staring at him. He could tell that he had stirred Ginta up, and now it looked as if Ginta was going to take him right there on the floor.

As he walked by his mate, he whispered one more time in his ear.

"You seem a bit bothered," he smirked, "meet you in our room in a few minutes." Then he left to dispose of the bowl.

Ginta's demon was riled up. His eyes flashed from white to red and back again. He was going to claim his mate more than once this night. He quickly went to his room to await his mate.

When Hakkaku finally arrived at their room, he noticed Ginta sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head cast down and his muscles were tense. He walked over and climbed across his side of the bed and began to massage Ginta's shoulders.

Ginta let loose a small growl that startled his mate. Hakkaku backed off a bit and sat in the center of the bed. When Ginta turned to face him, he saw that his demon was in control.

Ginta began to creep across the bed, staring into his mate's eyes, daring him to move. Hakkaku was frozen in fear. As Ginta moved to be over him, he slowly laid down and turned his head to the side exposing his neck as a sign of submission. Ginta's demon saw this and grinned. He moved in closer and began to lick and suck on Hakkaku's mating mark. Hakkaku let out a light gasp, both from fear and pleasure. He knew now that Ginta's demon did not wish to harm him. He began to raise his arms to caress his mate, but Ginta in turn began to growl and he bared his teeth and took a light hold of his mate's neck with his fangs. He wanted total submission. Hakkaku lowered his arms once again and released all control to his mate. This night was for him. All throughout the night loud moans could be heard throughout the cave as the two demons mated.

As the sounds of the two mates traveled it reached into Inuyasha's room where Kouga still slept with Inuyasha in his arms. Kouga's demon upon hearing the two mates in the throws of their mating pulled the smaller demon closer to him and gave a possive growl and nuzzled his soon to be mates neck.

+ TBC…

AN: Sorry all, I've decided to cut the chapter there. I promise that there will be some **hot** action later in the fic. As always please review and let me know what you like and disliked. And I will do my best to get another chapter up soon. End of this chapter marks 19 of 75 pages posted, and I'm still writing. Had to actually go buy a second book to write this stuff down.

LATER and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, and THANKS TO ALL WHO OFFERED TO BETA / CO AUTHOR FOR THIS FIC.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me

Disclaimer: Me? Own Something? Ha, yea right, that will be the day. (I don't own anything except the idea for this story)

BETA: Wolfluv

AN: SUMMER BREAK FINALLY.

Quick reminder: '_Memories'_

Thoughts

Kouga/Inuyasha

Ginta/Hakkaku

As the sun arose the next morning, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and glanced around to see where he was. There didn't appear to be any danger. He could tell he was still in the wolf den, their scent was very strong. When he tried to move, he felt a weight around his waist. He looked down and saw an arm and then realized that there was another person in the bed with him. He slowly turned his head and tried to make as little movement as possible. There, in the bed next to him, was Kouga. The leader of the wolf pack was sleeping soundly, still in his armor. In that moment, Inuyasha felt an array of emotions; fear, anger, loneliness, desperation, contentment, all of them and none of them at once. He began to panic. Not knowing what to do, he got out of bed, careful not to wake Kouga, and made his way to the door.

"I see you've regained some of your strength," a voice from behind him said.

Inuyasha froze and turned around to see Kouga, now standing next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha was already in a panicked state and all he could think of was to run.

"Inuyasha, wait…"

The Hanyou ran through the caves heading for the entrance. He noticed Ginta and Hakkaku at the entrance with another demon and a wolf. He ran right through them without even a second thought.

"Inuyasha…" Hakkaku said confused.

Ginta spoke to claw and Fang, "Would you two mind waiting before you leave?"

"O-Okay,' was Claw's reply.

Ginta ran off after Inuyasha yelling back, "Hakkaku… check on Kouga!"

"Hakkaku turned to speak to the other two, "Sorry for all the trouble, please help yourselves to anything in the den. You are free to go where you wish." With that, Hakkaku hurried off to find Kouga.

When he ran into the room where Kouga and Inuyasha slept that night, he found Kouga standing in the middle of the room with his head cast down.

"Kouga, are you alright, what happened?"

Kouga stood silent for a moment.

"Kouga…"

"He ran from me," was Kouga's quiet reply.

"Did you do anything or say…"

"I was nothing but nice to him and he ran." He turned and went to sit on the bed again. "What's wrong with me… I'm acting like…"

"You have feelings?" Hakkaku interjected. "Kouga, can I speak to you?"

"Why do you even bother to ask, go ahead."

Ginta took a moment before he began, "Last night Ginta and I were speaking with Claw and he gave us some interesting news. Their scouts have seen the other members of Inuyasha's pack several times since the death of Naraku. At first they all stayed together in the human village. After a while, Inuyasha and the fox boy were pushed out and shunned by the village, and the demon slayer and the monk did nothing to stop it from happening."

"Why would they do that?"

"There's more… the fox boy, Shippo if I remember correctly, eventually left him at some point and that was when their scouts lost track of Inuyasha completely."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kouga asked.

"Well… Ginta and I believe…. We believe that Inuyasha feels abandoned. Right now he may be confused or unwilling to trust anyone."

"So you think that's why he ran?"

"It's possible."

"…yasha…" Kouga whispered out.

+ Elsewhere +

Ginta had finally managed to catch up to Inuyasha, who was now sitting idly in a tree.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou ignored the call.

"Inuyasha!"

Still no reply.

"INUYASHA!!"

"WHAT!?"

"It's Ginta, from the wolf pack."

"Keh… I know that, what do you want?"

"To talk, brother."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. "This better be good."

"I just wanted to know why you ran away from the den?"

"That's none of your business. I left 'cause I felt like it."

"But brother, you are still not fully recovered."

"I'm strong enough not to need help from a bunch of wolves, and what's with this 'brother' stuff?"

"Well," Ginta began, "Kouga brought you to the den and he… well let's just say, he's the one that took care of you."

Inuyasha chose not to speak. He huffed, turned and walked a few steps away from Ginta.

Ginta began to speak again. "As long as you are with us, you will be a member of the pack and…"

"What if I don't want to be a member of your pack?"

"Well… you'd still be welcome to stay for a while. At least stay 'till you're fully recovered."

"Hn… whatever," Inuyasha muttered as he walked away.

"At least consider it, brother. You wouldn't be alone, even if it were only for a short time."

Inuyasha froze for a moment. Ginta seemed to have hit a soft spot in the hanyou.

"I'll think about it," he said as he continued on his way.

Ginta, satisfied with the response, headed back to the den. When he turned around, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. He then continued on his way. Please consider the offer.

Inuyasha had returned to the higher branches in the trees. His eyes were filled with tears, but he did not cry. _'You will never be weak. You are the strongest person I know…and I will never allow you to be __left alone__ again.'_ A single tear fell to the ground as he remembered the words that were whispered to him.

A few minutes later, the scent of a very strong demon came to him.

"I'd better make sure to stay downwind of whatever it is," Inuyasha muttered to himself. As he moved to get out of the path of the demon, the heavy scent of blood was present in the air.

Some fool must have been caught off guard. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that he realized that Ginta had walked in that direction on his way back to the den.

'_As long as you are with us, you will be treated as a member of the pack… At least consider it, 'Brother'… You wouldn't be alone…"_

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped down from the tree. He then dashed off in the direction that Ginta had been going. When he arrived moments later, the sight before him didn't look to good. There before him was a giant scorpion demon with Ginta being squeezed by one of its pincers.

+ In the Battle +

"You will make a delicious snack, little wolf demon," the scorpion screeched out as it began to squeeze Ginta.

Ginta was doing all that he could to break free until the sickening sound of bones popping could be heard.

"GHAHHH!!" Ginta yelled as his ribs began breaking from the tremendous amount of pressure. Blood began to trickle out the corners of his mouth.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" A voice called out. Not soon after the pincer holding Ginta fell to the ground. Ginta rolled free of the claw but was unable to move. His ribs were broken and his ankle had been twisted in the fall. Inuyasha quickly put himself between Ginta and the scorpion demon.

"If you want to eat him, you just gonna have to go through me first," Inuyasha proclaimed calmly.

"You? Ha… you are but a mere half demon. Your puny efforts are nothing but child's play."

"Heh… Big words coming from a bug that just lost a limb."

"Do you really think that I need that many limbs to defeat a weakling such as yourself?" The demon questioned as it began to attack. As the scorpion charged, Inuyasha realized he didn't have his Tesusaiga.

Great, what a time to be unarmed. Inuyasha thought as he began doing everything he could to counter the demon's attacks.

TBC…..

AN: I know when I read some stories I can't help but want to yell at some people for posting short chapters. So…would you guys let me know if the chapters are long enough or would you like them to be a bit longer. Thanks a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH, I don't own anything, I'm just having fun.

AN: This story is crazy, I have this stuff written down and as I'm typing it up my muse keeps telling me to add stuff, so literally every few lines I'm adding something new. A section of this chapter was written by my wonderful co-author. I know a few of you would like longer chapters, but I decided to cut this one short or else it would be well over 6000 words, lol as it stands this is just a little over 2k.

I swear I'll shut up soon, lol. I changed my format just a little.

_Italics will be things remembered and conversations in the minds between demons and characters, if that makes any sense. If it doesn't then let me know and I will do something about it.  
_

+ At the Den +

"Kouga, you need to stop worrying…Inuyasha will come back. When he does, just talk to him," Hakkaku explained.

"What makes you so sure he will come back?"

Hakkaku pointed over to the corner. "He left his sword."

"What?"

Sure enough, Tetsusaiga was sitting in the corner.

+ Flash Back +

"I know Inuyasha doesn't want anyone to know of his weaknesses, but, somehow I know you wont' ever use this to your own advantage, Kouga," Kagome stated.

"You know me too well, Kagome. I only pick fights with the mutt for fun. If I really wanted to killhim I would have done it by now.:

"Kouga, you have to promise me not to…"

"…Forget the mutt, Kagome. He's more trouble than he's worth…"

"Kouga, I'm serious!"

"Okay, I promise not to hurt him."

"Good...Inuyasha must keep the Tetsusaiga with him at all times. Without it, his demon blood takes over and he transforms into a full demon."

"What's so bad about being a full demon?" Kouga asked almost offended.

"Nothing's wrong with being a full demon…normally. Because of his human blood, Inuyasha is unable to control his demon. He goes into a blind rage. All he knows is how to kill. He feels no pain or guilt...and, according to Myoga, the flea demon, it consumes him and eats away at his soul. The only way to stop him is to get him to grab hold of the Tetsusaiga, knock him out or...

"Or what, Kagome?"

"…or…or kill him."

+ End Flash Back +

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kouga spoke under his breath.

"Kouga?" Hakkaku questioned.

"It's nothing. You're right. Inuyasha was probably just in shock and needed some space."

+ Back in the Forest +

Inuyasha goaded the scorpion into moving away from Ginta, "What's the matter...can't catch a mere half demon?"

He went through the air landing a good distance away from Ginta trying to keep him out of, and away from the battle. The scorpion charged at Inuyasha whipping its tail, with its deadly stinger, at the half demon. As Inuyasha was leaping to get out of the way of the stinger, the scorpion with its only pincer left lunged for the half demon's leg in mid jump hoping to latch onto and crush it. Luckily, Inuyasha was just out of range of the pincer, and it merely tore his leg leaving an open wound.

"You almost lost a limb yourself half demon," the scorpion hissed.

Inuyasha landed a little awkwardly, but he managed to stand and face the scorpion again, with a smirk on his face. "Keh…I still have it don't I."

Inuyasha did a quick look around to make sure Ginta wasn't near for his next attack. It was not as easy to control as his Iron Reaver. There needed to be enough space between Ginta and the scorpion. It was going to be close but Ginta needed help fast.

Reaching down he dipped his claws into the now freely flowing blood coming from his wounded leg. The scorpion was once again charging, Inuyasha leapt as high as he could to prepare his attack.

"Blades of Blood!!" Inuyasha hurled sickles at the scorpion and anything surrounding it. The scorpion brought his charge to a halt and blocked the vicious attack. After a few seconds the dust cleared, the surrounding landscape was completely destroyed but the scorpion demon remained unharmed.

Inuyasha landed with a slight yelp. The wound on his leg reminding him that is was there.

"What's wrong half demon? Bite off more than you can chew?" the scorpion laughed at him, mocking him.

Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground next to Ginta. His blood was flowing not only from his leg but from other wounds he'd received during the battle.

"B-Brother…" A weak voice caught his attention. Inuyasha turned and looked at Ginta "….Please leave me, save yourself."

"Heh heh heh… how pathetic. You should leave and let him die with dignity, "the scorpion began, "it must be embarrassing to have a hanyou try and save your life…"

"You SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled. He quickly turned to Ginta, "And you quit your yappin'. I'm not gonna leave you here and have a guilty conscious for the rest of my life." Inuyasha stood and faced the giant scorpion again. "Let's finish this now!" Inuyasha began to charge.

Just before he was able to attack, the scorpion lashed his stinger at Inuyasha. He jumped and was able to dodge it but, he was swiped hard by the scorpion's remaining pincer. The hit sent Inuyasha flying into a nearby tree and collapsing to the ground face first.

"That will teach you your place, half-breed," the scorpion said snidely. "Now I can have my wolf treat, and if I'm not full, I'll come back to finish you off for dessert.

Inuyasha laid motionless on the ground.

**THUMP **(a pulse of energy emanated from Inuyasha's body)

The scorpion moved to Ginta's body. The wolf demon was conscious , but unable to move.

"No, stay ba…AHH!"

**THUMP** (another wave of energy…) Inuyasha stands, his hair covering his eyes.

The scorpion had a tight hold on Ginta and was preparing to eat the wolf demon. Just before he took the first bite…

"What's this?" the scorpion turned to notice Inuyasha on his feet again. "So you still want to play?"

**THUMP**

The scorpion could sense the change in Inuyasha. He could feel the raw power emanating from him.

Inuyasha let loose a low growl and flexed his longer shaper claws. His demon blood had been awakened.

The scorpion, once again, dropped Ginta on the ground and turned to fight Inuyasha once more.

"You are becoming a nuisance. I grow tired of this game," the scorpion began. "Now DIE!" it yelled as it charged.

Inuyasha stood there with a feral grin with his jagged purple strips on each side of his face and waited for the attack. At the last minute he launched himself at the scorpion at full speed. The next minute, the scorpion stood still in shock. Inuyasha was now standing behind him with a feral murderus look on his face. He was covered in blood and venom from the inside of the scorpion. The scorpion now had a massive hole through its midsection.

"How could I have been beaten by a half breed?" was the last thing the demon said before it fell to the ground. Inuyasha flexed his claws and began to laugh in a way that made your blood curdel and any living thing in the surrounding area run away or hold very still so as not to be seen. He had a feral look in his eyes as he turned and walked towards the wolf demon. Just as he was about to do away with Ginta…

"I-Inuyasha… Brother…I owe you my life," he barely made out before he passed out.

Inuyasha stared at the wolf demon confused. The demon was injured and helpless and wasn't begging for his life. Instead he was showing him gratitude.

"…_I will never allow you to be left alone…" –Kouga_

"…_you will be treated as a member of the pack…" –Ginta_

"…_I'm not gonna leave you here…" –Himself_

Inuyasha fell to his knees, and raised his hands to his head.

"GGHHAAAAA!!"

"_**Kill him. Kill him. Blood. More blood," **_the demon in his head began taunting him.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Inuyasha yelled.

With his last bit of resolve, Inuyasha picked Ginta up and began walking back to the wolf den.

+ At the Den +

Kouga and Hakkaku were waiting idly for any sign of Ginta and Inuyasha.

"Kouga, all of your pacing is making me a little sick."

"What…oh, sorry," he said sat down and began tapping his foot impatiently.

Hakkaku let a out a small chuckle. "They're fine. You should try to relax. If anything bad happened, Ginta knows to signal for help."

"I know," Kouga replied, "I just…"

A howl interrupted Kouga. The two stared at each other, then they simultaneously ran for the entrance of the cave. As they arrived at the entrance, Kouga questioned the guards on duty.

"Report…What happened?"

The guards remained silent. One of them turned to Kouga and then pointed out the main entrance. When Kouga looked, he found Inuyasha a few yards away holding a wounded and unconscious Ginta in his arms.

"GINTA!!" Hakkaku yelled as he began running to his mate.

"Hakkaku! Stop and stay where you are," Kouga ordered.

"But…"

"I said stand down and don't move!"

Hakkaku, though he didn't like it, did as he was told. Kouga then began to assess the situation. Inuyasha was different. He was stronger, wilder, and…

"_**Heh heh heh, even when I'm not trying to control you, you still yearn for him. Look at him, his demon blood is in control. He's nothing but a wild animal and his aura is making you want to roll over and submit to him. Yes, you want him to …"**_

"_SHUT UP" Kouga yelled at his demon._

"Inuyasha? It's me Kouga."

As he closed the gap between them, Inuyasha's growls became angrier.

"Inuyasha, listen to my voice… I'm not gonna hurt you… and I'm sure you don't really wanna hurt me." By this point Kouga had managed to get within arms length of half demon that seemed to have lost all of his rational thoughts. Kouga then reached out slowly with both arms, "Thank you for bringing Ginta back to us." Inuyasha growled again and held firm to Ginta. "Inuyasha, If you don't allow us to help, he will die."

Inuyasha looked down at the demon in his arms then back at Kouga. He then slowly reached out and placed Ginta in the other wolf demons arms.

"Hakkaku, come and take him to get help." Hakkaku grabbed his mate and raced into the den.

As soon as Ginta was out of harm's way, the guards that were present raised their weapons, preparing to attack. The now irrational, Inuyasha sensed the on coming attack and prepared himself to attack.

"STAND DOWN!" Kouga yelled keeping eye contact, not wanting to give Inuyasha any oportuntiy for an unexpected attack and trying to keep Inuyasha with in site at all times unsure of what the wild hanyou would do next.

Sensing the danger had passed, Inuyasha kept looking directly into Kouga's eyes. Kouga felt something tug at him but couldn't really place what it was. Then without warning, the half demon collapsed.

"Inuyasha…" Kouga was down on his knees checking for a pulse. His heart beat was erratic but he was still breathing.

"Inuyasha…" Kouga began speaking to the hanyou, "Inuyasha, snap out of it." Inuyasha remained motionless. Kouga grabbed him in his arms and quickly rushed him to the healers.

Upon entering the healers den he came upon the site of Hakkaku kneeling next to his mate Ginta gentely telling him he was going to be alright willing him to be alright. Kouga found an open mat to lay Inuyasha upon it. While holding Inuyasha Kouga got a closer look at his face noticing the ragged purple stripes and realizing he needed to get Inuyasha's sword or the healer was going to have more then the two wounded to heal. So Kouga ran as fast a he could before the hanyou awoke to get his sword to him.

TBC

AN: Last minute comment here. I know that I will make Kouga the dominant figure in the relationship, but at this point, Im trying to show that in the demon world these rolls aren't clearly established until the first mating. And it was easier to show how much power can change ones roll in a demonic relationship. (wow that was starting to get a little deep for me) Later! :)


	6. Chapter 6, Part 1 Draft

**DISCLAIMER:** Do we really have to go through this? I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters or ideas that come from the series. The original characters are my own. If you want to use them in a fic, let me know so I can read the fic.

**_Drafted Version_**

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. I've sent this first part to Wolfluv already, so if there are any crazy errors, they should be resolved. Hope you like, the second part of this chapter is on its way very soon.

"Do we know what caused their injuries?" the healer asked briefly stopping to speak with the wolf prince.

"Not a clue. How's Ginta?"

"He's beaten up pretty badly, but nothing to serious," she replied, while glancing at the hanyou in Kouga's arms. "Take him in the second room, get his clothes off and I'll be in as soon as I'm done with Ginta", the healer said, as she quickly rushed into the other room with an arm full of herbs and bandages.

Kouga, still caught up in the all the confusion surrounding the recent events, could only do as he was told. He quickly rushed Inuyasha into the second medical room and placed him gently on the bed.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Kouga whispered hoping for a response.

The half demon merely laid there. The only signs of life were the quick gasps for air and the occasional moan of pain.

"Inuyasha…Im sorry I have to do this, but I need to prep you for the healer so she can get a better look at your wounds.

Kouga began taking Inuyasha's clothes off. With each article of clothing that came off, Kouga could help but wince at the wounds that Inuyasha received during his latest battle. There were bruises and gashes covering his chest and arms. To top it off, the half demon looked nearly starved to death. His ribs were beginning to show. There wasn't much left of Inuyasha, other than skin and bones.

"Geeezz, Mutt face," Kouga whispered under his breath, "how were you even able to run out of hear this morning, let alone fight another demon, win and carry Ginta back before you managed to collapse?"

Kouga then took a deep breath, "well let's get this over with," he mumbled as he began to pull Inuyasha's pants off. "Dog breath, you better not decide to wake up now, 'cause I don't want to have to explain myself right now."

As the waist of his pants past his thigh, Kouga noticed the huge gash on Inuyasha's right leg. The gash alone didn't worry him so much. It was the green foam that was all around the wound. He slowly sniffed at the wound and the smell of venom and rotting flesh hit him hard. Then a new wave a panic set in.

"KETSUI!!" Kouga shouted as he quickly finished removing Inuyasha's pants.

"What? What happened?" the healer asked as she came running in the door.

"It was a scorpion demon," Kouga said as he showed the healer the wound on Inuyasha's leg.

"Quick, I need you to get some clean cloths and both hot and cold water. When you get back, I will have a list of thing that I need to treat him." Ketsui stated as she began making a list of herbs and other supplies she would need to help the injured hanyou.

Kouga quickly left the room to get the first items needed. Meanwhile, she quickly continued to check Inuyasha for any other serious wounds that that would also need immediate treatment.

"…not gonna…leave…you here…"

Ketsui, listened to his ramblings as she felt for a temperature. Sure enough, the venom was taking effect. Fever had set in and the hanyou was indeed fighting for his life.

Kouga quickly returned with the water and the cloths requested by Ketsui. "How is he?" Kouga asked. Concern was clear in his voice.

"Not well, but it's good that he is here with us," she said handing Kouga a list. "I need you to send the best trackers to gather these herbs."

Kouga looked at the list. "Wouldn't it be faster if I just gathered them myself?"

"Not if you sent multiple teams to gather them. Also, I need you here in case he wakes up. He will be in a lot of pain and in a strange place. You are the only one that he may be comfortable around. If his heart rate picks up, it will cause the venom to spread through is his system faster."

Kouga looked at her and agreed.

"Now hurry and get some teams on that and get back here and help me clean and take care of some of the other wounds," Ketsui said as she dipped one of the cloths in the hot water and began to carefully clean the gash on Inuyasha's leg.

Meanwhile, Kouga headed to the entrance of the den and summoned the packs best and fastest trackers. "Listen up… I need you to break up into to teams and gather the ingredients on this list," Kouga began, "this is a matter of life or death…"

"…Did something happen?" one of the demons asked. "Will Ginta be…"

"Ginta will be fine; he is resting as we speak. These herbs are for Inuyasha. We discovered that it was a scorpion demon that they encountered earlier. Ginta has a few broken bones, but Inuyasha has more serious injuries and he all took a large amount of venom, and it is slowing killing him."

"Good riddance…" a voice began.

Before the demon was able to finish his comment, Kouga had grabbed him by the neck and held him against the side of the den entrance. "what were you saying Mazui?" he asked as his eye briefly flashed red. Mazui wasn't able to answer. Kouga's grip was preventing him from breathing and he was slowly turning blue. "Don't you ever speak down about him again," Kouga began again. His voice was seething with rage.

"Boss! Let him, go," another demon chimed in, "he didn't mean it."

Kouga released is grip on the other demon and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Kouga was a little shaken up as well. He nearly killed one of his pack mates over a comment about Inuyasha.

"_**What the fuck!? Whhhy did you stop? He deserved to die for even thinking ill about our mate. You are weak!"**_

Ignoring the demon speaking in his head. "I-I'm sorry Mazui," Kouga quickly apologized to his pack mate. "Here's the list from Ketsui," Kouga said handing the list to one of the other demons and quickly retreated back into the den.

Mazui stood up after regaining his breath. "Kouga is crazy," he began, "I knew he was a little off when he first came to this pack killed Fuubi and took control of the pack…but to get so aggressive over the life of a half demon?"

"Mazui, have you been hiding under a rock for these past few years?" Zurui, the female demon that just spoke up for him, asked.

"What do you mean? Inu-whats-his-face, has always been getting in Kouga's way every time he went to see that miko. Why is it that Kouga's willing to kill for him now and especially over just a few words?

"Gezz, how is it that you are one of the elite trackers in this pack? You can't even follow the clues right in front of you." Zurui said looking over the list of herbs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mazui asked, offended.

Zurui let out a sigh. "Ok, I'm gonna spell this out for you, then we need to get a few more to help us get all of these ingredients… "First, Kouga always went to see Kagome to woo her, right?"

"Yea, so…" Mazui replied.

"So, as a good tracker, you noticed Kouga's scent when he came back to the den."

"Of course, he come back smelling of Kagome and the hanyou."

"Ok, now think back. Did Kouga always have Kagome's scent on him when he returned?" Zurui asked.

"No, but he did have dog boy's scent all over him, which tells me that they fought over Kagome." Mazui says confident and proud of his assumption.

"Good, now up till now I would have agreed with you…"

"What do you mean? Up till now? What do you know that I don't?"

"I'm getting there…Now look back over the past couple of days. Kouga leaves the den in a complete rage, and returns with an unconscious hanyou in his arms. Ginta and Hakkaku come racing back and head for Kouga's chambers in a panic. Then, last night, Kouga puts Ginta and Hakkaku in charge while he stays with the half demon. This morning, inuboy runs out of here, Ginta chases after him. They both return hours later, injured. Kouga orders us to stand down from attacking, rather than killing, the hanyou…"

"Idiot…"

"You want me to finish or what?"

"Yea sure whatever," Mazui says nonchalantly as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "what's left? He takes dog boy to Ketsui and then comes back out here with a lists and attacks me cause I said something about his rival."

"Ok, and what does all of that tell you?" Zurui asks.

"That he's crazy."

"Wow, you are dense. You better be glad I like you."

"…"

"Put yourself in Kouga's place," Zurui tries one last time. "Other than to take over leadership, why would you try to kill a pack mate?"

"That's stupid, the only reason I would even think about of attacking another pack mate was if they tried anything against…you…" the light just click in his head and everything became clear. "Are you saying that Kouga…"

"…loves the hanyou." Zurui finished for him.

"But, then that would mean…"

"…that you are lucky to be alive for wishing ill will against Kouga's possible mate," Zurui finished with a smirk on her face.

Mazui, collapsed to the ground. The realization of what he had just done was finally taking its full effect.

"Well while you come to terms with your near death experience, I'm going to get a few others to help use gather these herbs." She said heading back into the den. She stopped and leaned over and whispered into Mazui's ear, "it's nice to know, you would kill for me." She then disappeared into the den.


	7. Chapter 6, Part 2 Draft

DISCLAIMER: Do we really have to go through this? I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters or ideas that come from the series. The original characters are my own. If you want to use them in a fic go for it, just let me know so I can see what crazy stuff they end up doing.

Chapter 6 Part two

_**Draft version: I haven't even read over what i wrote so let me know what needs to be fixed, lol.**_

+++Back in the Den+++

"Ketsui, I have a few teams out searching for the supplies you've requested," Kouga stated as he walked into the room. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes," she replied. "Come," she began while motioning for Kouga to come to over to where Inuyasha was laying, "I need some help bandaging him."

Kouga went over to help Ketsui as much as he could. Holding the half demon whenever she needed wrap bandages around his torso as well as cleaning some wound that were still bleeding. Throughout the ordeal, Ketsui was noticing how careful Kouga was with Inuyasha. He was taking every precaution, not to aggravate the wounds and especially while she was bandaging his ribs. She noted that while Kouga was holding the half demon, he seemed to be absentmindedly stroking the hanyou back, as if to try to comfort him.

"_More information that I should save for later", she thought._

After what seemed like hours or watching Inuyasha struggle stay alive, Mazui and Zurui returned with the supplies to help fight the venom in Inuyasha's system.

Ketsui immediately began preparing the medicines as soon as the two trackers arrived. As she finished the first, she handed it to Kouga.

"I need you to clean the wound on his leg really well then administer a generous amount of this salve on his leg. It will help fight the venom. While you do that I will prepare another to help fight off infection."

Ketsui continued concentrating on her work, while Kouga went over to Inuyasha. The half demon was covered in sweat and still battling the venom plaguing his system.

"Don't worry puppy…this will help," Kouga whispered as he began to prep the hanyou's leg for the salve.

"…weak…didn't ask…mangy..." Inuyasha mumbled in is delirium.

"Heh…that's right puppy, keep fighting. And you aren't weak…" Kouga said as he continued to apply the salve.

After a few minutes, Ketsui came over to Inuyasha with the second of two medicines. "Kouga, I can take over from here. You need to make your rounds."

"But what about…"

"Kouga, I'm not gonna pretend to not know that you care for the hanyou as more than just a friend. But, you need to make your rounds of the pack to make sure everything stays in order.

"Ket…"

"Kouga, go. I'll take care of him and send for you if anything comes up. The pack needs you."

Kouga nodded and slowly left the room, but not before turning to get one last look at the injured half demon resting on the bed behind him. After leaving the room, he slow headed toward the main entrance of the den to get a report from the guards. On the way there he was stopped by one of the trackers from earlier.

"Kouga…umm…how is the halfbre…I mean… how is Inuyasha?"

"_**Now, kill him. Rip his throat out!! Show him what happens when someone disrespects what is ours."**_

"_QUIET! I will not kill a pack mate… not when they were unaware of what they were doing."_

"He should be fine, thanks to you and your teams, Mazui," Kouga stated ignoring his enraged inner demon struggling to get free.

"Prince Kouga, about my comments earlier…I didn't mean any disrespect I didn't know that…"

"It's okay Mazui, you're forgiven. How could you have known about my intent towards Inuyasha, when I, myself, had just come to terms with it myself."

"That is no excuse. I am supposed to be one of the top trackers in the pack. I should have pieced it together long ago that you would possibly have had feeling for the Hanyo…I mean Inuyasha. It is my job to be alert to changes both inside and outside of the pack, this is a sign of me being an incompetent tracker. If there is anything I can do to make up for my lack up judgment please…"

"Mazui," Kouga interrupted him again, and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, "don't worry about it. You have already apologized, and by going out and gathering the herbs and other supplies for Ketsui, you have already done more than necessary to apologize for your actions. Please don't beat yourself up over this, okay." He finished as he continued towards the front entrance of the den.

"Yes, sir…"

"Oh, words of advice, Mazui," he began as he was walking away, "don't hide your feelings, for the one you love. One day you could end up in my situation realizing that you could lose a good thing. Deep down, I knew I had feelings for Inuyasha, but it took him nearly dieing before I admitted it to myself. Don't be like me," he finished disappearing out of sight.

Hours later found Kouga with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"How are you holdin' up Ginta?" Kouga asked as he entered the room of his two closest friends.

"I'm fine, it's Hakkaku over there that you should be asking that question," he said pointing over at the sleeping demon.

Kouga laughed, "What's up with him?"

"He's been fretting so much over me so much. He finally wore himself out," he replied. "He should know me better than that. After all the times I've been injured, you'd think he'd be used to this by now," he laughed out loud.

"Yea you are a magnet for danger it seems," Kouga said lightheartedly.

"So…uh…how is he? Inuyasha, I mean." Ginta asked.

Kouga remained silent for a few moments. Ginta could see Kouga's anguish and began to regret asking the question.

"He's being cared for by Ketsui as we speak," Kouga eventually replied.

"Will he be okay," another voice asked from across the room.

"Oh, so you're awake," Ginta mocked his mate, "your snoring could wake the dead," he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Hakkaku blushed unaware that he snored.

Kouga smiled at the two. "I haven't been back in the room for several hours. Ketsui won't let me back in. She told me that I would only be in the way and that she would let me know if something were to change in his status."

"And how are you holdin?" Ginta asked.

"What…I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?" Kouga questioned in shock.

"He's asking 'cause you look like you are about to collapse right there," Hakkaku replied.

"Oh, I look that bad huh?"

"Worse," Ginta added with a smirk.

Kouga glared at him, but quickly relaxed his features, showing he didn't really mean it. "I've had a lot on my mind lately. This whole thing, with finding a mate and trying to do what's best for the pack, is starting to wear me down. And now having to take care of Inuyasha, its all just starting to become overwhelming."

"Kouga the pack will be fine, no matter what you decide to do," Hakkaku stated, "so don't worry about that."

"Yea Kouga, I think your main priority should be Inuyasha…"

"Drop it…Inuyasha would never accept me for a mate…I mean…" Kouga tried to correct himself but it was too late.

"HA!!! I knew it…" Hakkaku blurted out, "I knew you wanted Inuyasha."

"That's not what I meant…" Kouga tried to interject.

"So what did you mean, Kouga?" Ginta chimed excited about hearing Kouga admit that he was interested in the hanyou.

"Fine..." Kouga sighed admitting he had been caught, "I like Dogbreath. There are ya happy now?"

"Just like?" Ginta asked curiously, "I betting that there's another bundle of soiled sheets in your chambers that says you more than like him."

"What do you want from me," Kouga asked exasperated. "you want me to admit that I dream about taking him to some secluded area, having him submit to me, mark him as mine and spend night after night make him moan my name in pleasure till he is with pup?!?"

"…"

"…"

Kouga turned to look at his two friends who were staring at him shocked. After another moment of silence, he realized what he just said.

"Ah damn it," he exclaimed.

"Wow Kouga," Ginta said, "you've got it bad."

"At least now we know why you've been out it since Inuyasha has been with us these past few days," Hakkaku added.

"If you two tell anyone…" Kouga began.

"Come on Kouga, we're your best friends. We won't tell anyone." Ginta said.

"Good, I'm gonna get some sleep before I start telling everything.

With that Kouga left the room head for his own chambers.


	8. Chapter 7 Draft

**DISCLAIMER:** Do we really have to go through this? I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters or ideas that come from the series. The original characters are my own. If you want to use them in a fic go for it, just let me know so I can see what crazy stuff they end up doing.

**_Chapter 7 Draft_**

**AN:** OMG, the world is gonna end. Two posts within a week. ANYWAY please as always if you find any conflicts or errors, let me know so I can try to fix them. I am without a beta again, so I'm just gonna go it alone unless one of the two previous ones come back. Hope you all enjoy.

Over the next several days, the atmosphere in the den was very tense. Kouga was getting very little sleep and spending most of his time next to an unconscious Inuyasha. Once Ginta was completely healed, from his wounds, both he and Hakkaku assumed temporary lead of the pack while Kouga was grieving.

Kouga entered the chambers where Inuyasha was being cared for.

"Has there been any change, Ketsui?" he asked entering the room and head walking over to Inuyasha.

"NO...still the same," she replied. "I just don't understand. His wounds are all healed, his fever is gone, and his heart is steady. I don't know why he isn't waking up. He suffered no head injury. It's as if he doesn't want to get up."

"Well I hopefully he decide to come out of it soon," Kouga said sitting down in his familiar position next the hanyou.

He looked up at the healer. She has been constantly checking on Inuyasha constantly, since he'd arrived for treatment. Only grabbing a few hours of sleep here or there, she looked run down and in need of a good night's rest. Kouga decided that when this was over, she is to take on an apprentice and train them to become her assistant. It would be good for both her and the pack.

"Ketsui, I'll watch him for a while, you need to grab some rest."

"Kouga, his care is my respons…"

"Ketsui, that's an order. You need to rest. It's been a little over a week. You need to get some sleep. What if something was to happen and you are needed again?" Kouga questioned her. "You said yourself that he is healed, it's just a matter of him waking up. I'll stay and watch over him while you get some rest. If something happens I will come get you right away."

Ketsui sighed. She was exhausted and there was no way she would argue against his logic. "Fine, but promise me that if he so much as breathes the wrong way you will tell me."

"Promise, now please get some rest." Kouga finished.

The healer took one last glance around the room, and then left and headed for her own chambers.

After she was gone, Kouga turned to Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you mutt? Why won't you wake up?" he asked out loud, hoping for some kind of response from the sleeping half demon. After a few moments he spoke again, "Puppy," he began, as tears began to form in his eyes, "don't give up now. Not after I've realized what you mean to me. I promised that I wouldn't leave you alone ever again…but it goes both ways, you can't leave me here," he finished, laying his head on the inu's chest.

As he finished, the figure hidden outside the entrance to the room quietly crept away.

Moments later, Hakkaku rejoined Ginta in their quarters. "Ginta, this is worse than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" his mate replied.

"I just came from the medical chambers."

"Something happen with Inuyasha?"

"No, it's Kouga… Somehow I think he mentally bonded himself to Inuyasha. Everyday Inuyasha doesn't awaken, he grows more distant…I just overheard him profess his loyalty to Inuyasha and that he won't leave his side."

"Ha Ha, nice one Hakkaku, you had me going for a minute there," Ginta laughed.

"…"

"You're not kidding are you?"

Hakkaku shook his head. "I feel that if Inuyasha dies, Kouga will follow him."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," said with a determined voice, as he walk out the room.

Moments later found Ginta and Hakkaku back with Kouga and Inuyasha.

"K-Kouga?" Ginta whispered as to not startle his friend and leader.

Kouga lifted his head from its resting place on Inuyasha's chest. When he turned to face the two, they gasped in shock. Kouga's eyes were dull and empty. Ginta then saw what his mate was talking about. Their friend was slowly slipping away.

"Kouga, our boarders are long overdue to be checked." Ginta said.

"You go," Kouga responded in a dull flat tone, "I need to be here with him."

"Kouga, you know that the pack leader is the only one that can remark territory," Hakkaku stated, following his mates lead. "It should only take a few hours, and I'll stay here and keep an eye on Inuyasha. If anything happens I'll, personally, will send a warning howl so that you know it involves Inuyasha."

Kouga simply nodded, took one last look at the hanyou and slowly left the room.

"Hakkaku, I'm going with him. Just to keep an eye out and make sure nothing happens."

"Okay," his mate responded as he sat next to Inuyasha and watched Ginta rush to catch up to Kouga.

After a few minutes, Hakkaku looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't know what happened in your past, but you need to wake up. Kouga's…well…he needs you. He won't say it out loud, but he does. He's been in here with you almost constantly for the past week."

After nearly an hour of talking to the unconscious half demon, Hakkaku all but gave up talking to Inuyasha.

"Why am I doing this, its not like you can actually hear me right now."

"I can hear you," came a soft voice.

"Y-You're awake!?" Hakkaku said in shock.

"I wouldn't be talkin' if I weren't…where am I and why does is smell like wolves?" the hanyou questioned in a raspy voice.

"You are AWAKE!!" Hakkaku shouted, as he hugged Inuyasha, barely able to contain his excitement. "Hold on Inuyasha, I'll be right back."

The half demon laid silently in shock, while Hakkaku ran out the room. The wolf demon hugged him as if were something natural. His mind was still foggy from being unconscious for so long. The entire room smelled of wolf, not just one but many different wolves. Moments later, Hakkaku returned with Ketsui.

"So you're awake, young one," she began, "for a while there, we thought you wouldn't make it."

"Who are you and where am I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hakkaku?"

"Yes, Ketsui?"

"Have you alerted Kouga yet?"

"I almost forgot!" he yelled as he ran out the room.

"Now, back to you," Ketsui said as she began to examine Inuyasha, "My name is Ketsui, and I am the healer of the eastern wolf pack. As for where you are; you are in the den of that very pack where Prince Kouga is reigns as Alpha."

Inuyasha laid silent for a few moments, trying to remember what happened.

"Here, drink this," the healer said handing a flask to the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at the item, hesitantly, trying to decide if he should drink its contents.

"Go ahead, its just water," she said with a smile, "I figured you would be thirsty after being out for so long. And besides, I'm a healer. I wouldn't spend all that time keeping you alive just to poison you."

Inuyasha slowly began to drink the water. After slowly tasting it, and deciding it was safe, he quickly emptied the contents of the flask and handed it back to the demon healer.

"Well, you certainly were thirsty. Just let me know if you want more okay."

Inuyasha nodded.

After a few moments. "How did I end up here?" he asked with a much clearer voice.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ketsui responded to the question.

"The last thing I remember was collapsing in middle of a path in the forest," he said.

"You don't remember anything? I mean this isn't the first time you been in this den recently?"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time in almost a year since I've been at this den, let alone actually being inside."

Ketsui began to fill him in on the events of the past two weeks.

+++In the forest+++

"Kouga?"

"…"

"Kouga," Ginta tried again to get a response from his friend.

"…"

"That's it!" he yelled grabbing his friend and pushing his back up against a nearby tree, "I can't take this anymore. Look at you. You are letting Inuyasha's situation effect you more than it should."

"So what?" was Kouga's only response.

"So WHAT!?! We've been out here marking our boarders for an hour and you haven't said a word. Even now you aren't acting like yourself. You wouldn't let anyone do what I'm doing to you now."

"I don't care, Ginta," Kouga began, "He's all that matters."

"So it's true…somehow, you've managed to bond yourself to him," he finally came to accept the fact. "Kouga…your pack needs you to be strong. Inuyasha needs you to be strong, cant you see that? He is laying in the medical chambers with not definite answer as to whether or not he will wake up, and you are falling apart. He's not dead and its not certain that he is dieing at all. If you truly want him as your mate, then now is not the time to…"

A howl sounded in the distance.

"Kouga, did you…" Ginta began, but before he could finish, Kouga was already a speck in the distance.

+++Back in the Den+++

"…and now here you are awake again," Ketsui said, finishing her account of the past few weeks.

Inuyasha was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want to be alone, please," Inuyasha said solemnly."

"As you wish, young one. I'll be in the next room if you need anything," Ketsui responded as she left the room.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 8 Draft

DISCLAIMER: Do we really have to go through this? I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters or ideas that come from the series. The original characters are my own. If you want to use them in a fic go for it, just let me know so I can see what crazy stuff they end up doing.

Chapter  
8 Draft

_AN: Technology hates me. But that's good news for you I guess. The internet in my building went out SO i couldn't post chapters for you guys. Good news is that since the internet went out i wasn't distracted from writing so i have a lot to post for you guys._

_Second bit of bad new my computer needs a new motherboard so sometime in the middle of January when winter break is over, i will disappear for a few weeks while my comp is being repaired._

_LONG STORY SHORT: 2 longer chapters for you to read and a third one on the way.  
_

_Again let me know of any errors you find and I will correct them ASAP. (PS all wolf demons will have tails, I think its stupid that Kouga is the only one that has one)_

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT,** After many requests for some 'action' (lol).

I'm a bit out of shape when it comes to writing graphic scenes so please let me know either through email or review what you thought. There will be others to come. (sooner than you think, lol) Also keep in mind that I am trying to portray wolf mating habits.

ENJOY

Inuyasha sat quietly pondering his situation. He had been abandoned by his former pack and now here he is, being cared for by the pack of his rival.

Just then, "What happened, how is he?!?" Kouga came rushing into the medical chambers to find Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed. "I mean…uh…so you finally decided to wake up, Dog Breath?" Kouga tried to play off his obvious concern for the hanyou.

"Come off it…Ketsui, your healer, already told me that you were in here everyday while I was out. So don't play me for a fool." Inuyasha stated as he let he head sag down. "I just want to know, one thing."

"And what would that be?" Kouga responded.

"Why…" he asked, "why would you do that? Why save me?"

"Well why wouldn't I? We may have been rivals, but I never really wished to see you dead…I don't think I could go on living if you died," Kouga finished the last part barely audible, but just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear it.

Upon hearing Kouga's words, Inuyasha, head still cast down, closed his eyes, grit his teeth and fought to hold the tears back. "Please go, I need to be alone," he said just as the tears began to fall.

Kouga could smell the tears coming from the hanyou and went to comfort him. As his hand touched the half demon, Inuyasha flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha said harshly.

Kouga felt a pang of hurt run through him, but chose to ignore it and tried to embrace the hanyou and comfort him. Instead of embracing him, he ended up on the receiving end of a surprisingly brutal punch.

"Please just leave me alone," Inuyasha finished all but crying in front of the now shocked and hurt wolf demon.

Kouga turned, and walked out of the room feeling dejected. He didn't want to further upset the half demon that he had become so attached to.

That night Inuyasha cried himself to sleep in the medical chambers, while Kouga sat on the floor outside the medical chambers. Ginta and Hakkaku both showed up to find out what had happened between him and Inuyasha.

"Kouga, what happened?" Ginta asked.

"He won't let me near him." Kouga responded solemnly.

"Give him some time, Kouga," Hakkaku said. "He's been out for a while. Ketsui updated him on everything that has happened to him since he's been here. No doubt he's having a hard time dealing with all the new information.

"Yea, but it hurts…I want to be there for him, but I can't." Kouga said.

"I understand how you feel, Kouga," Hakkaku began, "trust me, Ginta has been injured enough for me to know what it feels like to not be able to do anything but sit and wait."

"Also keep in mind," Ginta began to add, "that he's been out of it for weeks, and over the past week you've had time to develop feelings for him..."

"That's right. Also remember his past; it seems that every time he lets someone in his life they hurt him in some way."

Kouga and Ginta both look at Hakkaku confused.

"Where are you getting all of this information?" Ginta asked.

"What? Whenever we are traveling, I'm always asking questions. When we were with Inuyasha's pack, I was able to talk to the flea demon that's always hanging around Inuyasha. He told me of Inuyasha's past."

"Wait, you mean you've known of his past all of this time, and you never told me?" Kouga questioned.

"There was never any reason. Inuyasha was you rival. I never though that sort of information would have been useful, 'till now." Hakkaku responded, while holding his head down, ashamed that he didn't tell his alpha or his mate about this information. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you did the right thing by not telling me that information 'till now," Kouga said. "Who knows how I would have used it. But for now what do you know of Inuyasha's past…endeavors?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere…more private," Hakkaku suggested.

They headed to Kouga's chambers where Hakkaku began to recount Myouga's stories about Inuyasha's life. Stories of how Inuyasha's was the son of the Inutaisho, the great inu youkai of legend, and Lady Izayoi, a human female that possessed beauty far beyond any other. There were stories of his parents' deaths while he was still a pup, and being left in the care of a village that despised his very existence. Hakkaku retold the story of how Inuyasha once had a tail much like Kouga's accept silvery white to match his hair and ears.

"I find that hard one to believe," Ginta interrupted, "if he had a tail where, where is it now? They don't just disappear."

Hakkaku sighed, hoping to leave some of the gruesome parts out, but was forced to tell this one. He went on to tell how Inuyasha came under the care of a man that promised to protect him. Shortly after gaining the half demon's trust, the man and a few of his friends overpowered him and cut his tail off as a trophy and left him to him to die in the forest.

The stories continued. There were the accounts of Inuyasha's half brother trying to kill him. Hakkaku even told of his first love interests with Kikiyou and how she pinned him to a tree and vowed to take him to hell with her. And recounted how he came upon each of the members of his recently dispersed pack.

It was just after dawn when Hakkaku finally finished telling all he knew about Inuyasha and he was exhausted.

"Now that you know all of this, you probably understand why he ran from the den a week ago and why he wont let you near him now," Hakkaku finished with a yawn.

"Thanks for telling me all of this," Kouga said had he stood and stretched and began to exit his chambers. "You two can sleep here for a while if you'd like."

Ginta stood and went over to his mate and carried him over to the extra sleeping area in Kouga's chambers.

"Did I ever tell you that you really turn me one when you act all wise and knowing?" He said as he laid Hakkaku down and began to kiss him. "And to top it all off," he began, as he scented the air, "you're in heat as well."

"Ginta, we shouldn't…ahh…" Hakkaku gasped as his mate began to lick and suck on his mating mark.

Ginta let his hands travel over his mate's toned body. "I don't care if we should or shouldn't, I want you. I've been holding back all night and now that we are alone, please don't make me stop…" he said as began to remove Hakkaku's upper garments.

Ginta slowly removed Hakkaku's clothing and armor and slowly began taste is mate from head to toe. First, starting with his chest, Ginta licked and lightly blew on Hakkaku's nipples, then lightly biting them and listening to his mate moan. Hakkaku slowly put his hands on his mate's head and slowly urged him lower. Ginta stopped at his naval and dipped his tongue in, teasing his mate.

"Ginta…please don't make me wait…" Hakkaku begged as his mate sent waves of pleasure through his body without even touching his now aching member.

"Shhh…relax love…" Ginta said has he as he began to lightly suck on his mate's drooling cock.

"mmmhhh…G-Ginta…ah…" Hakkaku moaned as he began to thrust into his mate's warm mouth.

Ginta then took one of his fingers and inserted it into his mate's tight hole, while he continued to pleasure him his mouth. Hakkaku moaned from the slight intrusion to his rear. Suddenly, Ginta added a second finger. He began twisting and scissoring his fingers, prepping his mate for what was to come. After a few minutes of slowly prepping his mate…

"AHhh…fffuuuck…" Hakkaku moaned out loud as Ginta brushed something in him that sent waves of pleasure shooting through his body. "Ginta…mmmph…"

Ginta suddenly stopped and moved away from his mate. "No. Don't stop, gods, please…so close," Hakkaku begged as his body began craving his mate more. Ginta then placed his cock at his mate's entrance and rammed all the way in, being sure to his that same bundle of nerves he found only moments ago.

The look on his mate's face as he fucked him was the most exotic thing Ginta had seen since they first mated. Hakkaku was on his back, his eyes clouded with lust, and his head waning back and forth as his senses were overloaded with the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"OOOHH FUCK… BREED ME! PLEASE!" Hakkaku yelled.

Ginta slowed his pace. "A-Are you sure?" he questioned his mate, wanting be sure that's what he really wanted.

"Gods yes...I wanna have your pups…please…"

Ginta then pulled out of his mate, "Get on you knees." Hakkaku quickly obeyed and got on his knees and presented his ass to his mate. Ginta quickly mounted his mate and began thrusting violently into his eagerly awaiting ass. Each thrust was deep and he made sure to his that bundle of nerves in Hakkaku. Small yips of pleasure will emit from Hakkaku on every thrust.

Ginta leaned over his mate and whispered in his ear, "I-I love you s-so much." He then reached around his mate and grabbed his drooling member and began to pump furiously.

"Gin-Gin…I-gon…I'm-gonna cum…" Hakkaku moaned.

Ginta's fang elongated and he bit into Hakkaku's neck and began pumping his member and thrusting into him as fast and as hard as he could.

"GINTA!" Hakkaku yelled, as they both went over the edge at the same time.

After riding the out their orgasms, Ginta slow laid them both down. He slowly tried to pull out of his mate but realized that the end of his member was still swollen and they were still  
locked together. He then noted that Hakkaku had fallen asleep. He then nuzzled up to his mate, kiss him where he just bit him and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

+++At the same time outside the Den+++

Kouga sat on a boulder a short distance outside the entrance to his den. He held a solemn look upon his features. After a week of wondering if Inuyasha would pull through, he now had another dilemma. The half demon that he had spent so much time with over the past week, wanted nothing to do with him. Kouga eventually fell asleep as the morning sun had raised high in the sky.

After a few hours of sleep, he was awakened, shortly before sunset, by yelling inside the den.

"What now?" he muttered out loud to himself.

He calmly followed the noise back inside the den. He was shocked to find Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ketsui holding down a struggling Inuyasha.

"What's going on in here?" he asked still half asleep.

The four paused for a moment upon hearing the new voice in the room.

"Tell your pack to let me go you mangy wolf," Inuyasha exclaimed trying to free him self.

"Fine, but on one condition," he said waiting for the hanyou to reply.

"GRR…FINE, just get them off me!"

"You promise not to run, and you tell me why you are in such a hurry to get out of here."

Kouga motioned for the others to let the half demon go. As soon as he was free, Inuyasha ran for the entrance of the medical chambers. Kouga stood in his way.

'I've had enough of this,' Kouga thought to himself as he stood in front of the oncoming hanyou.

Just as Inuyasha was about to run into him, Kouga easily tackled him to the ground and then held him down. Inuyasha began to struggle to get up again, but was surprised when he wasn't able to move an inch.

"It's time you realized that all of those scuffles we've had were just that, Inuyasha," Kouga said in a domineering voice that seemed to make Inuyasha realize how powerless he was at the moment.

_**"Yes, that's more like it. Now that he's subdued, FUCK HIM SENSELESS. FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!!!" **_Kouga shook his had briefly to rid himself of his demon's urges.

"Inuyasha, you gave me your word you wouldn't run."

"Please, I have to get out of here, you don't understand," Inuyasha began to plead with his once rival.

"Well if you would calm down and tell me, maybe I can help," Kouga tried to reason with him.

"You can't help," he said as fear began to permeate from him.

Kouga could smell Inuyasha's fear. It was something he never sensed from the hanyou. Knowing something was wrong he ordered Ginta, Hakkaku and Ketsui to leave them alone. Once they were gone, Kouga released Inuyasha once more.

"Now start talkin'," Kouga began, "I'm not lettin' you out of here until I get some answers."

"It's too late,'" Inuyasha said as he sat in the corner of the room with his knees pulled tightly against his chest.

"What do you mean it's…" Kouga began but was cut off when a dim light began to form around the hanyou. As the light began to fade Kouga noticed Inuyasha had changed. His ears were gone, his hair was no longer silvery white but the darkest of blacks, and the scent of fear now filled the room nearly overwhelming Kouga.

Kouga slowly walked closer to the cowering form in the corner, smelling the air and trying to figure out what was going on. When Inuyasha looked up and realized Kouga was getting closer he panicked.

"Don't come any closer," he said in a more timid voice.

Kouga, however did not stop, the wolf in him wanted to satisfy his curiosity. Inuyasha froze as Kouga slowly kneeled down and began invading his personal space. Kouga began smelling Inuyasha and lightly touching him slightly confused at this turn of events. Inuyasha, now in his human form, was experiencing human emotions almost 10 fold. Even though Kouga was invading his personal space, the light touches, not that it was Kouga intention, were slowing turning the hanyou on. Kouga began to pick up on the scent of arousal and followed the scent to its origin in Inuyasha's crotch. That was enough to make the hanyou react.

"What the hell are you doing, wolf?!" he exclaimed as he pushed Kouga as hard as he could away from him.

From Kouga's point of view the push was very weak, but it was enough to knock him back to his senses.

"Puppy, what's goin' on?" he asked.

"I'm human, what does it look like?"

"Yea, but why…how…"

"I'm a half demon you stupid wolf," Inuyasha stated, slightly frustrated. "All half demons have a time where their human blood becomes dominant. Mine just happens to be on the night of…the…new moon…w-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Kouga asked as he again began to crawl closer to Inuyasha.

"Like that," Inuyasha said confused.

"It's your scent, I can't help it," Kouga stated as his eye glazed over a bit.

"My scent?" Inuyasha questioned then realized that Kouga could smell his arousal. "Wait a sec you stupid wolf," Inuyasha said as he put his foot on the wolf's shoulder trying to keep him from advancing. However he wasn't strong enough to stop the advancing wolf. Kouga merely pushed it to the side and moved in the last few inches…

"Puppy…" Kouga said in a think voice that sent a shiver through Inuyasha.

"Kouga, snap out of it, this isn't funny. Koug…ahh" Inuyasha began to moan as Kouga began to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Puppy, you taste good too," Kouga said as he began to undo Inuyasha upper garment and let his hand travel up the half demon's chest.

"Please…please stop…"

Kouga paused for a brief moment and the looked into Inuyasha eyes. For a brief moment, he came to his senses and realized what he was doing. He quickly got up and ran out of the room as fast as he could. As he headed for the entrance to the den he passed Ginta, Hakkaku and Ketsui.

"Ketsui, see to Inuyasha. Ginta, Hakkaku with me," was all he said as he rushed past them.

The two mates quickly followed their alpha, while Ketsui rushed to the medical chambers, where she found Inuyasha, or what looked like Inuyasha, sitting on the floor with his garments open, and looking thoroughly molested.

"Child…now I understand why you wanted to leave this place so badly," she said as she walked over to the now human Inuyasha and helped him up. She was surprised when she saw tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked know full well that Kouga nearly raped him just a few moments ago.

"He wasn't going to stop…" Inuyasha said, "…but…part of me didn't want him to…it was wrong but it felt right too."

Ketsui smiled, now understanding what was going. She realized that because of the half demon's upbringing with humans, there were things about demons that he did not understand, but she needed to verify this bit of information before she tried to explain anything to him.

"Come sit on the bed child."

Inuyasha followed and sat on the bedding.

"Now tell me something, have you ever…how can I put this…loved anyone?" she asked him.

"I loved my mother," was his reply.

"I mean have you ever been intimate or at least had the desire to be intimate with anyone?"

"I don't understand," Inuyasha replied.

'Poor child has lived a very lonely life', she thought. "I mean of all the people you've met, has there ever been anyone you wanted to be close to and you couldn't explain it?"

"Sure, I guess… there was Kikiyou, but she's dead. Then there's Kagome, but she's never coming back. There's another but I can't think about that."

"Who is it?" she questioned, "and why can't you think about it?"

"Because it's wrong to think about another male that way, okay," he said in a sudden outburst. "I have enough reasons to be an outcast in this world as it is, I don't want to add that to the list."

"Ah, I see," Ketsui began, "listen young one. In the human world, two males together is frowned upon, that much I know. In the demon world, we do not think about such trivial things. It's a waste of time for one, and since all demons, male and female, are able to give birth it has never been an issue."

"So, you're saying that wanting to be with Kouga isn't a bad thing?"

"Not at all," she quickly said before he could realize that he was admitting to liking Kouga. "Besides, I'm sure you've noticed that he's been interested in you.

"Not really, except for tonight," he admitted.

Ketsui smiled, "I can't stay right now, I have to go help a young mother deliver a new litter, but I want you to think about the times you've run in into Kouga. Think about times that you two may have fought but he never really seemed interested in hurting you. Maybe there were times that he's call you by something other than your name, and I don't mean insults or even when he's maybe invaded your personal space." With that she left the room while Inuyasha sat on the bed and adjusted is clothing.


	10. Chapter 9 Draft

DISCLAIMER: Do we really have to go through this? I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters or ideas that come from the series. The original characters are my own. If you want to use them in a fic go for it, just let me know so I can see what crazy stuff they end up doing.

Chapter 9 Draft

As always' please let me know of any mistakes. 

+++Following Day+++

After a long night of being a human in a den of demon wolves, Inuyasha was happy to be back to his normal self. He spent most of the night thinking about Kouga and realized that the wolf had been showing interest in him for a long time. But not being familiar with wolf demon customs, he was at a lost. He had no idea how to react to Kouga's advances so rather than dwell on it he decided to walk around the den.

"Inuyasha?"

The voice sent a shiver down the half demons back.

"What do you want?" he said turning to face Kouga.

"Look, Pupp…Inuyasha, I just wanted to apologize for last night. It's just that…well…I was there and you were there and your scent…I just lost control and…"

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Y-you're not mad at me?"

"You stopped, when anyone else would have pressed their advantage, but, if you still feel bad, how about you show me around this place to make up for it."

"Uh-sure, follow me," Kouga said as he began showing Inuyasha around the den.

They started at the council chambers, where a few of the pack elders were discussing some of the recent pack affairs. They then headed to the nursery where the nanny wolf was taking care of several cubs, both demon and wolf. They even ran into Ketsui, who had just finished delivering the last of the new litter that she was talking about last night.

"Kouga, come see the new additions to the pack?" she said motioning for him to enter, and then realized Inuyasha was with him. "My my, I never thought I'd see you outside of the medical chambers Inuyasha. Come, come see the new cubs," she smiled at him.

They both kneeled on the floor with Ketsui, the young mother and the cubs. Ketsui handed them both two cubs. Kouga picked them up and began smelling them and playing with their little paws as if he had done this hundreds of times. Inuyasha held the two in his hands not sure what to do with them.

"What's wrong child?" Ketsui asked.

"I've never held anything so small before."

She smiled, "Don't worry relax do what you instincts tell you to," Inuyasha did as he was told and be he realized what he was doing he too was playing with the cubs. They both put the cubs back with the rest of their brothers and sisters and Inuyasha bent over to congratulate the mother, who in turn licked him on the face while he patted her on the head.

The entire time, Kouga took not at how quickly Inuyasha became comfortable with the cubs and how quickly he seemed to be accepted by the mother wolf. Normally outsiders of any kind weren't treated to kindly by the pack, but Inuyasha seemed to be accepted by most of them.

After a short while the two left Ketsui and headed out the front entrance.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked while looking out into an opening in the forest.

"Huh?" Kouga replied as he stopped and turned to see what Inuyasha was looking at. Upon seeing two male members of his pack courting one another, he began to blush a little. "Oh, uh there're…they're just playing." Kouga responded quickly turning to try to lead Inuyasha somewhere else.

After a few minutes of walking, they had returned to boulder near the entrance of the den, Kouga noticed that Inuyasha was be unusually quiet.

"Puppy, are you okay? It's not like you to be so quiet."

Upon hearing Kouga's voice, Inuyasha realized that he was deep in thought. "Oh, I was just thinking about those two back there."

"What about them?" he asked getting worried that Inuyasha knew that the two wolf demons weren't just playing.

"Well…it's just that, I've never really played before," he said as he sat on the boulder that Kouga had fallen asleep on the day before.

Kouga, realized that Inuyasha took what he said earlier at face value and relaxed a little, though still concerned about what Inuyasha had just told him. "You mean even when you were little you never had fun?" Kouga asked seriously.

"Not really, when I was younger...I…I…"

"You what?" Kouga turned to ask him.

"Let's just say I didn't have many friends when I was growing up," Inuyasha decided to say trying to avoid the conversation.

Realizing that the hanyou was trying to avoid the topic about his past, "Well in that case, it's time you find out what you've been missing," Kouga said just before he pushed Inuyasha off the boulder and ran away at a normal speed.

"Why you crazy wolf," Inuyasha yelled, "I'll pound you into the ground."

"HAH, you have to catch me first, Puppy," Kouga stopped a little ways away swinging his tail, taunting the hanyou.

Inuyasha started chasing after Kouga and every time he got close, the wolf would speed up, teasing him. After a few minutes, Kouga stopped, realizing that Inuyasha wasn't chasing him.

"Huh? Don't tell me you gave up!?" he yelled trying to taunt the half demon out of hiding. As he started walking back to the den...

"GOTCHA!!" Inuyasha yelled just as he tackled Kouga to the ground.

"You sneaky…"

"You didn't say I couldn't hide…" Inuyasha got out before the two started tumbling around on the ground.

Ginta and Hakkaku had just come to the entrance of the den to find the two rolling around having a good time.

"Well its…" Ginta began but Hakkaku quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Shh…let's see what happens," he whispered as he pulled his mate out of view of the two demons.

By now Kouga and Inuyasha were becoming bolder in their play; a grope here, a feel there. For Inuyasha this was all a game, for Kouga it was a little different. His instincts had begun to kick in, and this was no longer simple playing. For him, this was the beginning of something more. Moments later, Inuyasha managed to grab Kouga's tail.

"Ahhnmmm," Kouga froze as he was barely able to hold in the moan.

"Uh oh, Umm maybe we should interrupt them," Hakkaku began, "I wonder if Inuyasha is aware of what he's doing?

Inuyasha grinned thinking he finally had the upper hand, "Hey wolf, you have a nice tail," he said as he began to rub the demon's tail, not knowing what he was really doing to Kouga.

"ssss...mmph...Puppy…uhn...you need to let go," Kouga managed to said.

"As if," Inuyasha said as he began using both hands on Kouga's tail, stroking from base to tip.

"Ahmph…mmmmppphh…" Kouga began panting louder and louder, his hands began clawing at the ground, as Inuyasha unknowingly sent wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure through  
his body.

"KOUGA"  
"INUYASHA" the two mates yelled trying to get their attention.

It was enough for Inuyasha to loosen his grip. As soon as he did, Kouga took off at break neck speed.

"I'll go after Kouga, I think he's gonna need a help this time," Hakkaku said.

"I don't think so. I'll help him. I'm the only one that can have this," Ginta said as he groped Hakkaku's ass possessively.

As Hakkaku slowed down to greet Inuyasha, Ginta sped up to try and catch Kouga.

"It seems that you and Kouga are getting along," Hakkaku smiled at the half demon.

Inuyasha looked a bit sad and confused. "Did…Did I hurt him?"

"Hah, far from it!" Hakkaku laughed.

"What do you mean?"

Hakkaku did a face plant. (AN: You've all seen anime, I shouldn't have to explain that)

"You really don't know do you?" Hakkaku asked.

"Errr…I'm just gonna come right out and say it…you two were courting just now."

"COURTING!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "he said we were just playing."

"Oh boy…I didn't think I would have to have this conversation until I had a litter of my own," Hakkaku said as he motioned for Inuyasha to follow him.

+++Meanwhile+++

Kouga had come to another small clearing in the forest.

"OH FUCK…" was all he could say. His senses were on overdrive. He leaned his back against a nearby tree and began to stroke himself through his clothing. "Puppy…nnn…" He then reached inside his lower garments and started to stroke his rock hard cock. As he did he slid down to the ground. His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat. Trying to cool himself he began to strip out of his armor. Once free from the confines of his armor and clothing he began to stroke himself again, letting his free hand travel across his chest and abs. His head rolled back as his tail began thumping the ground erratically.

Ginta soon arrived and found Kouga aroused beyond belief and pleasuring himself in the open where anyone could see.

'Geezz, Inuyasha really did a number on him. Must have taken a lot for him to run and not fuck his brains out…Oh well here we go.'

"Kouga?" he said evenly, not wanting to startle his alpha in his current condition.

Kouga began growling as he saw Ginta come into view. Ginta paused for a moment and backed up to another tree across for Kouga and slowly sat down. After realizing Ginta wasn't a threat, he went back to pleasuring himself, but kept a watchful eye on Ginta the entire time.

Ginta, after a few moments of watching his alpha's nude display and smelling his arousal, began to become aroused himself. He began to pleasure himself and moan as well. This didn't go unnoticed by Kouga, who upon smelling his beta's arousal began sending out more pheromones. After a few minutes, Ginta was too involved in pleasuring himself that he didn't realize Kouga had begun to move over to him. Finally sensing his alpha nearing he began to growl a bit himself. Kouga took this as a challenge and bared his teeth and growled in return. Ginta's instincts told him to submit. He slowly turned over on his knees, put his face to the ground, raised his tail and presented himself to his alpha.

Kouga took no time to prep his beta. He rammed his massive cock deep into Ginta. A yelp of pain escaped from his mouth but that was all. Kouga began to ravage Ginta's tight hole, the entire time releasing pheromones that were acting as a drug to Ginta. The two demons went at it for what seemed like hours, when in reality, it was only a few minutes. Ginta let out feral moan of pain and pleasure when Kouga his that sweet spot deep in him. Kouga continued to hit that spot with reckless abandon. Ginta was now very vocal as his vision began  
to blur from all the stimulation he was receiving. Moments later…

"AAAHHHH!!" Ginta screamed as he came all over the ground and the tree roots that they were kneeling over.

Kouga felt the walls around his cock tighten and he sped up his pace and soon he was pumping his fluids deep into his beta.

"PUPPY!!"

By this point Ginta had regained some of his senses and was able to comprehend that Kouga was seeing him as Inuyasha. He accepted this, happy to be a help to his alpha. He knew what he was getting into by offering to come to his aid in the first place.

"K-Kouga?" Ginta managed to get out, still winded from ravaging he just received.

He was met with another growl in response and Kouga proceeded to fuck him again. Only this time Kouga reached around and began to stroke his cock slowly bringing it back to life.

'I hope he's done after this, I don't think I can keep this up to much longer'

After a few moments Ginta realized something was different. This time around was much slower, and his body was quivering with pleasure.

"Ginta…" Kouga breathed.

It was at that moment that he knew Kouga had come to his senses, and that he was doing this for him as a thank you.

Kouga continued to make love to him until, Ginta went over the edge, and soon Kouga followed him right off the same cliff of ecstasy.

"Kouga," was the last thing Ginta managed before he body gave out and he collapsed with Kouga still inside him.

+++Back at the Den+++

"So you're saying that instead of hurting him I was turning him on?!"

"Yep"

"And the only difference between playing and courting is where you touch someone?"

"Yep"

"GHHAH!!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Hakkaku began, "It's no big deal, you obviously have some feelings towards Kouga or else you wouldn't have gone so far with Kouga in the first place."

"What do you mean? I had no idea what was going on."

"On the outside, but keep in mind, that wolves and dogs are very instinctual. You may not have realized it, but had you not wanted Kouga to advance one you, you're playing would have stopped as soon as he began to turn it into courting. Also, in his defense, he's been holding back, and struggling to keep himself in check around you, 'cause he knows you might not fully understand what you are doing to him at times."

"Hmph, yeah right."

"You don't get it, do you?" Hakkaku said exasperated, "In that little display of courting, when you grabbed his tail, it was signal of acceptance, but then you took it a step further by stroking it. Believe me when I say this, he had every right to have his way with you right there in the open. Instead he chose to run away, knowing full well that you weren't ready for what you were inviting him to do."

"I-I didn't know," Inuyasha said realizing the enormity of what he was did. After a few moments Inuyasha spoke again. "Look…I will admit that I do like Kouga. I just don't know what to do around him."

Hakkaku sighed a bit, "I'd think the best thing to do, would be to first let go of what you've learned from the human world."

"Huh?"

"I can tell you are embarrassed about being in a relationship with another male, but I'm sure by now you should have realized that nobody here cares. It's a normal part of life for demons. Look and me and Ginta."

Inuyasha gawked at Hakkaku upon hearing this new bit of information.

"Second, if you are ever in doubt about anything, especially while you are here, just forget everything and go with your instincts. They will almost never lead you down the wrong path. And in the case of Kouga, I'm sure your instincts will tell you the right time with Kouga."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is, for example. Relax and tell me the first thought that comes to your mind."

Moments later, Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, hold you down and fuck you senseless."

"Uh well, about that. Your instincts are right," Hakkaku blushed, "I am in heat after all, but because I am mated I wouldn't recommend it. But you get the idea, just relax and go with the flow, so to speak."

"About that…WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TWO BECOME MATES?!?!" 


	11. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Do we really have to go through this? I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters or ideas that come from the series. The original characters are my own. If you want to use them in a fic go for it, just let me know so I can see what crazy stuff they end up doing.

Chapter 10

As always' please let me know of any mistakes.

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. IT'S A LOT OF FUN READING THEM.

AN: I'm going to slow down a bit. I have been reading World of Warcraft fic entitled Wanderlust. If you haven't read it you should. Im hoping to adapt some of that writing style. AGAIN even if you don't know anything about World of Warcraft, you should read that fic. It's really well written and I think you will like it.

Enjoy this chapter.

+++ Meanwhile in the Forest +++

Ginta had begun to wake up. The sun was setting and Kouga was nowhere to found. As he began to wake up…

"Ah shit!" he exclaimed as a jolt of pain shot through his rear. "What the hell?! DAMNIT KOUGA!" he shouted out again. 'I can't believe he was that rough. Guess I'm gonna have to stay here 'till I'm healed a bit more.

Moments later, Kouga arrived with a large deer.

"Good to see you're awake," the alpha said.

"After that first pounding, I'm surprised that I'm awake. How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours," Kouga casually replied.

"ONLY?! Man…you went at it like your life depended on it or somethin'"

"Yea…sorry about that," Kouga said as he blushed.

"Don't worry about it, "Ginta said with a smile, "besides, you did that same fore me not to long ago," he finished, thinking back to when he first began courting Hakkaku.

"Well, eat up," Kouga said placing the deer in front of Ginta, "we need to be getting back soon."

As the two ate, Ginta began asking about Inuyasha.

"So…Kouga…how did you and Inuyasah get to the point of him grabbing your tail?"

Kouga's tail twitched slightly as he thought about his most recent run in with the hanyou. Ginta noticed his reaction and held back a laugh.

"we were walking around the den, "Kouga began, "I showed him some of the chambers. We even ran into Ketsui and the new wolf mother."

"Oh? How did that go?" Ginta asked genuinely curious.

"He seemed a bit nervous but then took to it like a natural…Ginta you should have been there. Watching him hold and play with the cubs, he almost seemed happy. I wish I could make him smile like that…" he said as he began to trail off deep in thought.

"Don't worry, Kouga, If what I saw of you two outside the den was any indication, I'd say Inuyasha does have feelings for you. I just think being around humans all his life he's learned not to trust his instincts and doesn't know how to react around us."

Kouga stared at Ginta, eyes wide in shock.

"What?" Ginta asked.

"Nothing…it's just that…well that seemed like something Hakkaku would say."

"Oh…yea," Ginta grinned and blushed, "I guess he's starting to rub off on me."

"Speaking of your mate…he went into heat the other day," Kouga said nudging Ginta in the ribs. "Soo when are you two planning to have a family?"

Ginta turned an even darker shade of red, "Well…"

"Come on don't be all shy on me now. You two have been mated for almost a year."

"well after you left us in your room the other night…"

"Yea?" Kouga interrupted.

"Well I was having fun teasing him and I think I molested him a bit too much."

"Huh?"

"I kinda paused and left him alone for a bit after getting him riled up, and he kinda started begging for me to breed him."

Kouga punched him playfully on the shoulder, "I knew you were good, but to have him begging to be bred…I'm gonna have to get some pointers from you."

"Pointers?!? Hah! After what I just experienced a few hours ago, I'm the one that's gonna need pointers. You're a beast when you are turned on. Trust me, my ass is still feeling it."

It was then Kouga's turn to blush.

"When you and Inuyasha finally get together, you are going to make him very happy."

+++ Back in the Den +++

"You two really are crazy, " Inuyasha said.

"Not really, public displays are normal. It's just another way of showing the other pack members that we are taken and off limits."

"Yea but in the council chambers, while a meeting was going on?"

"Well, what can I say, Ginta gets really turned on when I'm as he says it, 'acting all wise and knowing.'"

"Well he's right though, you are hot when you don't act like an idiot," Inuyasha said as he began to stalk Hakkaku.

Hakkaku blushed, "Inu..Inuyasha stop," he said. Just as he looked up, Inuyasha caught him off guard. "Inu…Inu… sto.." he began as the half demon began to kiss and lick his neck.

Hakkaku being in heat couldn't help but submit to Inuyasha's advances.

"Just…just a little taste…you smell…so good…" he said as he moved to the other side of Hakkaku's neck. Then he saw it, the mating mark. He then came to his senses and realized what he was doing. The hanyou quickly threw himself off the wolf demon that he was so interested in only moments before. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't…I-I have to go," he said running out the room.

"Inuyasha, It's okay…" but it was to late, he was already gone.

"Shit! I better go after him, Kouga will be pissed if he runs away again.

Just as Inuyasha was making his way out of the den, he ran into Kouga. The two ended up tumbling a few feet before they stopped in a rather compromising position.

"Hey Puppy, what's going on?" Kouga asked with a smile to show he wasn't upset at being tackled to the ground.

"I didn't mean to…it was an accident…"

"Shhh…calm down. What was an accident?" Kouga asked trying to calm the half demon down while trying to keep his hormones under control. It didn't help that Inuyasha was straddling him and his rear was, unintentionally, grinding into he member.

"INUYASHA!!" a yell could be heard and soon Hakkaku came running to the mouth of the den, "Oh good, you're still here."

Suddenly, Ginta embraced his mate from behind. "Hey there…you miss me?" he asked as he began kissing his mate. Then it hit him. Inuyasha's scent was all over his mate. "What's going on Hakkaku? You smell like Inuyasha?"

"It's my fault, he was telling about demons and courting and instincts, and…"

"And what, puppy?" Kouga asked as he stood them up.

"And nothing," Hakkaku interrupted, "I was showing him how to follow his instincts and he well…"

"Well?" Ginta questioned his mate, knowing what was coming next.

"Well he sorta picked up on the fact that I'm in heat," he said blushing, "but nothing happened."

"I'm sorry…Inuyasha said as he held his head down. I didn't mean for anything to happen…it just…did."

Kouga turned Inuyasha around to face him. "Puppy, don't be sorry, that's one of the reasons mates mark each other. I'm assuming that's why nothing happened. You noticed the mark Ginta put on Hakkaku's neck."

Inuyasha nodded, but still felt bad. Then suddenly...

"Don't tell me you two are gonna go at right here?" Kouga said noticing the two mates now up against a wall.

Inuyasha turned to see what Kouga was talking about. What he saw shocked him. Ginta was backed up again a wall with Hakkaku backed up against him moaning in pleasure. One of Ginta's hands was inside the front of Hakkaku's lower garments and the other was traveling across his lover's chest. Hakkaku's head was tilted back onto Ginta's shoulder while his mate licked and kissed his neck possessively. The entire time Ginta stared into Inuyasha's eyes daring him to come near his mate.

As if on cue Inuyasha responded, "I get it, don't touch," he said as he walked off to another part of the den.

Kouga rolled his eyes and followed Inuyasha. As the two left…

"Ginta…I'm…Ginta…AHHH!!!"

"Mine…"

__________________________

"So…are you going to try and tell me that we were just 'playing' earlier?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as the two walked through the corridors of the den.

"Heh…uh…well…we were…then…then…" Kouga stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha smirked, "Hakkaku explained it all to me."

"He did?" Kouga asked shocked.

"Yea…look I'm sorry," Inuyasha said.

"Sorry? For what? I was the one that led you on."

"For grabbing your tail, like I did…I was just curious."

"Heh, don't worry about it," Kouga said, knowing that Inuyasha had a traumatic experience with his tail when he was younger.

The two walked in silence for a little while longer until they came to one of the pack sleeping quarters. Inuyasha not having been to this part of the den asked about it.

"So what's in this part of the den?"

"These are the sleeping quarters for the entire pack. The rooms are usually divided into male, female and family quarters. There's usually six to ten demons and wolves in each one. They are able to fit a few more comfortably but that's up to those that live in each of the rooms." Kouga paused and looked back at Inuyasha, "Come on I'll introduce you to some of them."

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea," Inuyasha said in a panic, "I mean it's getting late and besides…"

"Kouga smiled, walked over to the half demon and gently caressed his cheek, "Don't worry so much, Puppy."

Inuyasha blushed as Kouga grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the room. Kouga enter the room leaving Inuyasha hidden behind the door.

"Hey guys what's going on in here?" he greeted the wolves and demons in the room. The wolves quickly ran up to their alpha lapping at his hands and smelling him, while the demons all turned and greeted him warmly.

"Hey Kouga!!" one voice ran out.

"Hey boss, what brings you here?" another questioned.

As they were questioning him the door swung open revealing Inuyasha to the entire room. The moment the door opened the wolves tackled Inuyasha to the ground and began licking him.

"Hey…what the…get off me you overgrown bags of fur!" Inuyasha yelled, but the wolves continued.

"B-Boss…y-you brought Inuyasha here…" One demon stuttered.

"Yea," Kouga said in an authoritative voice. "I was just showing him around."

"But aren't you two rivals?" another asked.

"Nah! Not anymore," Kouga replied as he turned to see Inuyasha still on the ground now laughing as he played with the wolves. "How can he be a rival…" Kouga trailed off as he stared at the half demon.

"Huh?" all the demons in the room murmured as they looked at their alpha.

"Boss?"

"…" Kouga was lost in thought staring at the hanyou.

"Boss…" he tried again this time getting a response.

"What…huh…oh…"

"You okay?"

"Uh…yeah just been a long day. Alright," Kouga said facing the wolves and Inuyasha, "That's enough, let him up," he said as he headed towards the hall where Inuyasha was now currently getting up. "I'll see you all in the morning," he said to the demons behind him, "come on, Puppy, it's getting late."

As the door to the bed chamber shut, the five demons stared at the door in shock.

"D-d-d-did he-did he just call Inuyasha…Puppy?"

TBC...


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Long time no see. I'm sorry to have put this story on hold for so long, but i will do my best to revive it. Thanks to everyone that kept leaving me messages telling me to continue.

AN: This is completely unedited so please message me as you find the mistakes. (if you would include a sentence before or after the area, i will be able to find it faster.)

Beta Anyone? let me know.

Disclaimer: if someone is making money from this it isnt me. I just wanna have fun.

"Alright Puppy, it's getting late. Tomorrow's another day," Kouga said as he and Inuyasha stood at the entrance to the medical chambers.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...It's just that...I've been in the med chambers ever since I've been here..."

"Well...you can sleep in my chambers..."

Inuyasha stared at Kouga as if his head was on backwards.

"Hey wait, it's not what you think" Kouga said raising his hands claiming innocence, "I have two beds in my chambers. You're welcome to it if you want."

Inuyasha took a minute to think it over, "Sure."

"GREAT! I mean, uh, follow me.

Moments later, the two entered Kouga's chambers. Inuyasha looked around the area in awe. It was simple yet very immaculate. Starting with the two beds, both covered with many furs. The walls had trophy skins from demons previously defeated by either Kouga or the wolf tribe as a whole.

"You can sleep here," Kouga said, pointing to the one bed furthest from the entrance of the room. He then headed over to his own bed. As he reached his bed, he turned and noticed Inuyasha standing over the bed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh...oh, nothing's wrong."

"If you're sure...I mean anything you want or need, just say it and I will..

"NO, really, I'm fine. I think I just need some sleep," Inuyasha said sitting down on the extra bed getting ready for sleep.

"Okay..." Kouga responded as he turned and began taking off his armor. At the same time Inuyasha began to stare at him unknowingly.

_'I don't deserve this...I don't deserve __**him**__.'_ The hanyou thought as his eyes began gazing upon Kouga's well toned back. His muscles were well defined from years of battle. His legs were definitely that of a runner, and his smell...

_**"Mmm...Don't fuck up our chances with him..I'd submit to that..."**_

_"Huh...you too?" _the Inu questioned to himself, realizing that his demon found the wolf prince attractive as a mate.

Before he knew it, Kouga was dressed, or undressed, for bed.

"Alright, Puppy, let's get some sleep," With those words, Kouga laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stayed up for a while longer. is mind running in circles trying to make sense of everything that's happened to him recently. For hours he tried to figure out what these new emotions were. Why was he excited to be near Kouga? Why didn't he have a terrible fear of being betrayed by Kouga?

_'...trust your instincts when you are around us..."_

With that last thought, he slowly got out of bed and quietly moved over to Kouga's bed. After a few moments of quietly laying in bed with Kouga...

"Puppy..." Kouga murmured in his sleep, and then slowly rolled over and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist. At that moment the half demon felt safe for the first time since his mother had died. Moments later he was asleep in Kouga's arms.

Early the next morning Kouga had arisen to a wonderful surprise. There in his bed curled up next to him was none other than Inuyasha.

"He's finally starting to accept me."

_**"'Bout damn time! If you had listened to me he would be heavy with pups by now!"**_

_"Shut up! If you had your way, he would never trust me, and I refuse to have a mate that can't trust me."_

**"**_**Keh, you are weak...He came to you, he wants you. Rip that red monstrosity off him, hold him down and breed him. Make him scream your name!"**_

Though he didn't want to, he had to get up and leave Inuyasha to rest. he still had things to do before he assembled the pack to discuss the recent events that have taken place. He quietly got out of bed, so he wouldn't wake Inuyasha. As he put on his armor...

Kouga..don't leave..." Inuyasha murmured in his sleep.

The demon turned thinking the other was awake, only to see Inuyasha reaching out to grab hold of the remaining furs on the bed and curled up with them. Kouga reached down and wiped the hair from Inuyasha's face.

"Rest well, Puppy."

Later that morning, Inuyasha awakened to an empty bed. Kouga's scent still lingered in the air. It was enough to calm him. He yawned and slowly got out of bed. After stretching a bit, he wondered out into the den.

_'Where is everybody?' _he thought, noticing that the halls were quiet. He sniffed trying to find a scent. He then followed his nose to a large room. Before reaching the entrance, he could hear the voices of many other demons. '_Must be having a meeting,' _he thought. Just then he could hear Kouga's voice above the rest.

"Alright, listen up! I'm gonna say a few things and I want all of you to listen well. First, you all remember our brother from the north coming to give me a message. Apparently, my father is dying and I will have to leave for a few days to visit the royal pack. While I'm there, I will speak about the second thing that I'm about to tell you."

The room fell silent.

"I am to e mated within the next few weeks."

Outside the room, Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He wanted to run, but something was telling him to stay and listen.

"Kouga, that's not fair! How can they expect you to mate with Ayame?" the first voice rang out.

"Do you even love her?"

"Wolves mate for life. It's not fair to force anyone to make that decision in such a short period of time."

"AND WHAT ABOUT INUYASHA?!?" a voice rang out clearly above the rest, followed by a wave of gasps and then silence.

Kouga smirked, "Apparently news still travels fast around here. I guess there's no point trying to keep it from you . Yes, I have feelings for the half demon, Inuyasha."

Hearing that proclamation, Inuyasha turned and went back to Kouga's chambers."

Back in the meeting, "It is because of Inuyasha, that I have decided to travel north. I am asking for more time before I am to make a decision. As you all know, half demons are considered outcasts in the world. Even for someone as powerful as Inuyasha, his life has been very trying. Though, I may be requesting an extension in my name, the real reason is that I do not wish to force myself on Inuyasha. I would rather be out casted from the pack before I put him through any more pain."

"When will you leave for the Northern Lands?"

"Today, sometime after mid day meal. Since Ginta and Hakkaku will remain here, I will be bringing, Maui, Zurui, and Inuyasha if he wishes to come. Now, if you will excuse me, Ginta and Hakkaku will finish this meeting. I must get ready to travel." With that Kouga left and headed back to his chambers.

When he arrived he found Inuyasha sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Morning, Puppy," he greeted the half demon.

"..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Did you really mean what you said in there?"

"Huh?"

"I listened to part of your meeting...Do you really have feelings for me, or are you just using me like everyone else?"

"Puppy..." Kouga began as he raced across the room. He reached out for the half demon, " I would never..."

"Stay away from me."

"Inuyasha...Puppy...I would never use you."

"Just like the rest! Just like Kagome didn't use me like some worthless animal to hunt for the Jewel. Just like Miroku and Sango didn't use me to help rebuild their village and dump me like I was no more that a piece of trash. Even Shippo...I treated him like a son...it was the greatest few weeks of my life. Not being judged, just traveling around hunting, and...They..."

"are not me," Kouga finished for him, "Inuyasha..." Kouga began again while using his hand to gently guide Inuyasha's face towards himself, "what you heard is true. I do care for you. When you first came here, I promised to never leave you alone again. I've lived up to that promise and now I'm saying that you are the most important person in my life and I want you to believe me."

"I want to believe you, but..." Kouga leaned in and gently kissed the half demon. When he backed away, he noticed the shocked and confused look on Inuyasha's face and smiled.

"Listen, I have to gather some provisions for the upcoming journey to the North. I'll be around the den. If you need me for anything, just give a howl."

Inuyasha was just coming down from the shock of the kiss. He could only nod his head at what Kouga was telling him.

"Also, I spoke to Ketsui and you are no longer on medical watch, so you are allowed to go wherever you want in the den. Explore a bit and get to know some of the others, and I'll see you at mid day meal."

After Kouga left, Inuyasha was once again left to ponder his new emotions. There was more to that kiss than just lust. He felt tenderness and longing and so many other things that he had yet to experience in his harsh life.

Unable to fully understand what had happened between Kouga and himself, he eventually decided to venture out into the den. With no determined destination, he wondered aimlessly. every now and again he would pass a busy demon that would stop to greet him. he would ask what they were doing and why, occasionally helping out and then bidding his farewell and moving on. The entire time he was, unknowingly, gaining the approval of the pack.

The half demon wondered around for the remainder of the morning until he stumbled upon Ginta.

"Ah, there you are. Kouga sent me to find you for mid day meal. Apparently you are quite the talk of the den."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"As if you don't know. Going around helping with the chores and other daily tasks. You've been very busy."

"They just looked like they needed a hand, and I had nothing better to do."

"Hmm...you are somethin' else," Ginta said as he began heading to the dining area.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy there, I didn't mean anything bad. All I'm saying is that, well...you are the first one from outside the pack that has even offered to help out around here, " he said continuing to mid day meal.

"But..."

"Talk to Kouga while we eat."

By this point, Inuyasha was totally confused. When the two entered the room, Ginta led them toward an area near the center of the room. On the way, they were greeted warmly by various demons and wolves. As Kouga came into view, Inuyasha noticed his mood.

_'Wow, he seems very excited. I don't think I've ever seen his tail wag like that.'_

"Inuyasha, come and sit," he said gesturing to the empty space next to him. "How was your morning?"

Inuyasha sat down next to Kouga, across from Ginta and Hakkaku, "Nothing really happened."

"Nonsense, everyone is saying you've been going around and helping everyone with their chores."

"Heh, if I knew it was going to be such a big deal, I wouldn't have done it."

"That's more like the Inuyasha I know," Kouga said grinning and placing a hand on the half demon's leg, "always putting on a tough front."

As the four continued eating and talking, a young wolf slowly made its way closer to them.

"Anyway, Inuyasha, as you've heard by now, I am leaving shortly to visit the Northern Pack and..."

"You're leaving?"

"You mean, you haven't heard?"  
"I think we will make our rounds now," Hakkaku said while dragging Ginta with him."

After the two left, Inuyasha continued, "I Knew what you were saying earlier was all just a lie," he said keeping his voice calm.

"It's not like that, Puppy. I need to travel North to speak with my parents about some family business."

"Am I just stuck here...

"Well, if you didn't jump to conclusions, you would have found out that you are free to come with me."

"Right, you're just saying that hoping that I will refuse."

"Actually, I packed supplies for you hoping that you would want to come."

At that moment the wolf that was stalking them finally decided to pounce on Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE?!?!?" the half demon exclaimed.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the wolf was off Inuyasha and licking his face. Kouga then realized which particular wolf had taken a liking to Inuyasha. Needless to say he was shocked.

"Well that's interesting."

"What's interesting about me being pounce on by a hyperactive wolf?"

Kouga smiled, "Well Kyuumin has been, well, a loner since he joined the pack. Guess he's taken a liking to you."

"Great, that's just what I need."

"Well, anyway, do you want to travel north with me or stay here?"

"Like hell you are leaving me here!"

"Good, then let's get going."

As the two stood and began leaving the room. Small whines could be heard from behind them. When they turned around, Kyuumin was sitting there staring at them with he saddest look he could possibly make.

Kouga rolled his eyes and sighed, "You can come too."

Kyuumin's mood seemed to change and he quickly moved to Inuyasha's side as they headed to the entrance of the den.

+++Hours Later+++

"Alright this looks like a safe place to rest for the night. Maui and Zurui can go and catch some dinner, and I'll go and scout the area." Kouga stated.

As Maui and Zurui left Kouga looked to Inuyasha. "Puppy...umm..would you mind staying and guarding the cave for a few hours?" He asked, hoping the half demon would open up a bit now that the others were gone.

"Keh, whatever...," he said not even sparing the demon a glance."

Kouga's tail sagged a little more and his face saddened a bit as well. "Okay...well, we'll be back before nightfall," he said walking away. He turned briefly, but only saw Inuyasha with his back still facing away. HE then sped off to scout the area before it got too late.

"I think you really hurt him that time."

Inuyasha looked at the wolf, "What do you mean I hurt him?" Seconds later, Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "You talk!?!?!"

_"Well, yea, "_ Kyuumin said. _"I was talking to the others all afternoon. You mean you've just started to understanding me?"_

"j-just...un-understand...started??" the hanyou stuttered.

_I guess to anyone else, I sound like I'm making random noises. Anyway, you understand me, at least I know you weren't ignoring me earlier."_

"I can't believe a wolf is talking to me..."

_"Half wolf, but that's another story," _Kyuumin interrupted, _"anyway don't you think you are being a bit hard on Kouga?"_

"Hard on him? I haven't said or done anything."

_"That's just it, you're ignoring him or just brushing him off. Rejection hurts, you should know about that very well, and right now, Kouga feels like you are rejecting him."_

"I am not."

_"Really? you realize that he sent the others off before he spoke to you? He was hoping that you would at least acknowledge him in private."_

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like I've done this before."

_"Do what everyone has been telling you, follow your instincts."_

"Follow my instincts, follow my instincts. How am I supposed to do that? Whenever he's around it's like I lose control of myself. It's all I can do to keep quiet. I feel like a pup all over again. Whenever he touches me, it's like my skin is on fire. Worst of all, there's this voice in my head demanding me to do things with Kouga that I would not have thought of doing."

Kyuumin laid down next to a rock inside the cave, _"well it sounds like you are just as frustrated as Kouga. Listen, here's some advice from one half breed to another. when my father brought me back to the pack. I had a hard time fitting in. I acted like a pet more than a wolf. It wasn't until I realized that I needed to let go of what I was taught by humans, that started to fit in. Now I'm telling you to let go of your human side. Save it for when you deal with humans. Embrace what your demon blood tells you."_

As he finished, Kouga and the others were returning with dinner and the sun was setting.

Later that evening, the four sat around the fire while Kyuumin slept in a corner. Inuyasha finally decided to speak.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being, I don't know, a fool, I guess. I didn't mean to come off as cold or anything."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to ..." Kouga interrupted.

"No, let me get this out. I've had a lot on my mind, and I'm just now coming to terms with it. Hopefully things will be better between us.

After hearing what Inuyasha had to say, Kouga seemed to be in a much better mood.

"I guess, apology accepted," Kouga responded.

"Yea, you didn't really need to apologize for anything. We figured you would start to come around eventually," Zurui said. "ANyway I need to grab some sleep."

"Yea it's getting late, I'll keep watch tonight, "Kouga said as he walked outside the cave. Inuyasha remained at the dwindling fire, not sure what he should do. After a while, something was telling him to go out and be near Kouga. Rather than fighting it,, he stood and walked outside.

Kouga was sitting up on a hill, overlooking the area. When he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly turned ounly to realize it was Inuyasha.

"Oh, it's you...I thought you were sleeping?" Kouga asked.

"Not tired," was Inuyasha response.

After a few moments, "so...what brings you out here?" Kouga asked.

"I'm not really sure," the half demon replied, "something jsut told me to come out here," he finished while sitting down next to Kouga.

After a few minutes, Kouga decided to speak again. "You really didn't need to apologize tonight, Puppy."

"Yes...I did. I gave everyone such a hard time. Especially you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're starting to come around."

"Yea..."

A few more minutes of silence. The two layed down on the hill staring into the clear night sky.

"You know, I'm glad you decided to come with us Inu..." Kouga then realized that Inuyasha had fallen asleep next to him. "Guess he was more worn out thatn he thought," the wolf prince said as he pulled the half demon closer to him.

The following morning, Inuyasha woke up feeling warm and safe.

"Rise and shine puppy, we need to make it to the Northern tribe before the storm blows in," Kouga said softly, while gently nudging Inuyasha awake..

"...nnn...mom, I don't wanna go out today, the villagers say man things and throw stuff at me," Inuyasha mumbled still half asleep.

Kouga felt an array of emotions listening to the hanyou, but chose to ignor them for the moment. "Hey, Mutt Face, I ain't your mommy, not get up," he said with a smile.

"I'm awake now damn it," Inuyasha growled, while opening his eyes to an out stretched hand. He grabbed hold and Kouga quickly pulled him up. Still a little drowsy, the hanyou stumbled forward and was caught by Kouga. After a few moments, Inuyasha felt his heart rate quicken. His skin was on fire, and he was finding it hard to breathe. He then quickly backed away from Kouga and cast his head down and away. "I-I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kouga asked in a low voice. He gently pulled Inuyasha into another embrace. "I'm not."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he began to blush, but then he began nuzzling into Kouga's neck.

"Let's wake the others and get going bfore that storm catches us," Kouga said as he released the half demon. He grabbed the Inu's hand and began guiding him to the cave where the others were. When they entered, Kyuumin ran over to Inuaysha and tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha didn't even protest as the half wolf began licking him.

_"Hmmm, you have Kouga's scent all over you, and you seem happier than you did yesterday."_

"I dont really know what's happening. Last night something told me to go to him. I ended up sleeping with him Then, this morning I was one step from making out with him."

_"That 'voice' would be your instincts. Your demon blood recognizes Kouga as a potential mate."_

"But Kouga doesn't have the same kind of scent Hakkaku does..."

_"Huh??? OH! THat's different. Hakkaku's in heat. He's letting out a mating pheromone that cause all unmated males to 'lose it' so to speak."_

"So then how does my demon half recognize Kouga?"

_"I can't tell you for sure. It's different for everyone. It could be, power, submissiveness, looks, scent or any combination of things."_

"Are you two down laying around?" Kouga asked as he and the others came walking out of the cave.

Ice yipped eagarly and started heading North again.

"I guess that means yes," Inuyasha stated as he got up.

"Good. Are you up for a run?" We can make it to the Northern Pack before mid day if we run, and we should beat the storm"

"Lead the way."

A few hours later found the small group just outside of the Northern Pack's territory. Kyuumin was leading the way, Inuyasha was behind him. Mazui and Zurui were running next to each other a few meters apart, and Kouga was in the rear to keep an eye on everyone.

They were making good time. Kyuumin stopped at a river to take a short drink. The others decided to take a short rest as well. Inuyasha sat by Kyuumin at the water's edge. Mazui and Zurui stood off on their own and Kouga leaned against a nearby tree, away from everyone.

"Do you smell that?" Mazui asked his mate.

"Only a lot," she answered. "He's been like that for the past few hours."

"Wonder if Kouga has noticed?" he questioned as the two looked over to Kouga.

Kouga's eyes were covered by his bangs. His nostrils were flaring, his breathing was heavy, his muscles were taught, and his skin was covered in a fine layer of sweat.

"Judging by his looks...I'd say he's more than noticed," Zurui smiled.

"I can't believe of all the times this could have happened, he goes into heat now," Mazui sighed.

"I have a feeling that Kouga's gonna have to deal with some things soon than he had liked," Zurui stated.

After a few more minutes, they continued on to the Northern Pack's den.

Upon their arrival, they received a mixed greeting. They were happy to see their kin, but this was the first time seeing Inuyasha. Not only was he not a wolf, but a half demon as well. There were also a few that could smell the beginning stages of the hanyou's heat cycle, and were a little on edge.

"Welcome brothers and sister...and friend," one of the pack elders greeted them hesitantly. "We've been expecting you. Please follow me inside."

As the gorup went in, a few of the males came over to Inuyasha.

"Hey there, I'm Kumori...," one of them began.

"And I'm Kemuri," another interrupted.

Kumori shoved Kemuri a little for interrupting. "What's your name?"

"Umm...Inuyasha," he replied a bit flustered by the fact that demons were actually acknowledging him.

Kouga kept an eye on Inuyasha. He knew those two could smell the Hanyou's heat, and he did all he could to keep from threatening them.

**_'Go over there and claim what's yours!'_** his demon demanded.

'He's not mine. He can protect himself and make his own decisions. AND I'm pretty sure he doesn't know he's in heat yet, so he won't let anyone come onto him yet.'

_'**You are so fuckin' stuborn. Mark my words. Before he is through this heat cycle, we will claim him. If you don't do it soon, I will. And I promise it will be long and rough. When I'm done with him, he won't know up from down and half demon or not, he will not be walking for a few days.'**_

'Okay! I'll take care of it as soon as I deal with my parents and this pack situation.

"Hey, Inuyasha, let's go," Kouga said calmly while gesturing for the half demon to follow him.

Inuyasha said his goodbye's to the two demons that were showing him way too much asttention.

As he caught up with Kouga, "that was odd."

"What was?" Kouga asked pretending he didn't notice the attention the other was getting.

"Those two back there, were a little too friendly." He then shrugged it off. "Oh well...so where are we headed?"

"To see my parents."


	13. Chapter 12

Okay... Here it goes. I am so sorry to all of you for making you wait so long between chapters. I love all the comments you guys have posted. I am not a comment junkie, but I'm glad I am writing something that you guys like enough to comment on. To all of you that have added me to your author and story alert lists. WOW I'm flattered.

I am now done with school so I can dedicate more time writing because I'll be able to schedule writing time. WOOT!

BETA anyone? This time I'm serious. Knowing that someone is waiting to edit my work may get me working a little faster.

This is an unedited chapter, so I apologize for any errors.

DISCLAIMER: I R POOR COLLEGE GRADUATE. If i honestly owned any of the Inuyasha characters, it probably would have never made it to mainstream TV in the US. (Don't think they would want to deal with the 'issues' lol)

"WHAT?"

"That is why we came here, remember?" Kouga stated matter of factly as they reached the entrance to his parents quarters.

"Well, do you mind if I stay our here? This seems like something that doesn't concern me." Inuyasha questioned.

"Sure, it's probably better if you do stay out here for now." Kouga replied. 'If you only knew that you are the reason we are here to begin with.

Kouga turned and walked into his parents den. Inuyasha remained in the hall just outside the room Kouga went into. After a few minutes of waiting, he decided to sit down against the wall and wait for Kouga to come back out.

"Wait...what did he mean 'for now'?" the inu asked himself, only just now realizing that Kouga had implied for him to meet his parents.

While he was waiting, his heat began to let itself be known.

"Geezzz it's hot in here," he muttered to himself while pulling his hair back trying to cool off.

Moments later, Kouga came out of the room.

"Inuya...Puppy, are you okay?" Kouga questions the half demon that was now, sitting on the floor. His upper garments were sitting in a pile next to him.

"I'm fine, it's just really hot in here.

'Mine...' Kouga thought as his eyes began molesting the overheated half demon.

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh...Um my parents wish to see you."

"What?" The hanyou questioned. Why do they want to see me. "I thought, you said you had family and pack issues to discuss with them."

"They want to meet you. You are a visitor here."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Inuyasha said, finally conceding to the request of his presence.

"Good...Um, come on in when you are...ready," Kouga said quickly eyeing the beautiful sight in front of him, before quickly turning and leave Inuyasha to get dressed.

'Wonder what his problem is?' Inuyasha thought. 'that look he gave me made me feel...'

_'Mate...'_

'Great, just what I need. Now I'm hearing that voice again.'

_'I'm your demon side,' the voice spoke again, 'we are one and the same, you and I.'_

'That still doesn't explain why you are talking to me now after all of this time.'

_'I've always been here, you were just never ready to know I existed, till now. Your wolf friends have been referring to me as your 'instincts''_

'Great more about this, look I have to get in there, I'll deal with this later.'

Inuyasha finished putting his clothing back on and walked into the den. When he arrive, he saw Kouga standing in front of two other wolf demons. One male and one female. The male had black hair with a few grey strips, showing his age. He was very well built, easily twice the size of Kouga. Even laying in there in the bed, the demon's presence demanded his respect. The female, was by far the most beautiful demon he had seen in his lifetime. Her hair was as white as the snow and had the same piercing blue eyes as Kouga.

At the same time Kouga's parents were noticing, not only Inuyasha's appearance but the fact that he was at the beginning of a heat cycle.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, these are my parents." Kouga introduced them.

The room feel silent. Inuyasha stood still in his place waiting for the other to say something.

"Don't be shy child. Come closer, we don't bite. Well at least he doesn't at the moment," Shinkyou said pointing to her mate, Kei, laying in the bed next to her. "Kouga has told us a lot about you. How was your journey here?" she asked trying to get the half demon to relax.

"Um, fine I guess," he replied while not looking her directly in the eyes. He didn't want to disrespect them, especially since he didn't fully understand what was going on, or why he was there.

"Hm, he's a shy one Kouga," he said looking to her son.

"Not really," Kouga smirked.

"Leave us," a deep voice rumbled from the bed. It was Kouga's father. Inuyasha had turned to look at the other demon, and was startled to see Kei staring directly into his eyes. "I wish to speak with him alone"

Kouga and his mother left. Inuyasha looked at Kouga as they were walking by. His eyes were begging for Kouga not to leave him. After the two left, Inuyasha turned to face the massive demon laying in front of him.

"Come closer, half demon, there's no need to be afraid. If my son trusts you, then I can do no less. Now, how is it that one of the sons of the great Inutaishou is currently living in my Son's den?

"I didn't want to stay there. They kept bringing me back every time I left."

"I see..."

"and I..."

The wolf demon could see that, the half demon, who's known for be overly confident, was having a hard time completing his current thought.

"That look in your eyes," Kei began, "is the look the look of one who has seen and experienced many hardships in such a short life time."

Inuyasha looked at the demon. He wanted to tell someone, but the fear of being seen as weak was not easy to overcome. Years of keeping his emotions to himself, save a for a few times he opened up and been hurt, has left him very cautious about his personal life.

"Listen, it's just you and I in this room. We are both warriors, and who better to understand what you may be going through than another warrior? I know you may think that..."

"I-I had nowhere else to go..."

"...", Kei was at a loss for words. He had not expected Inuyasha to just blurt it out. And now that he had, he wasn't sure if the half demon had more to add so he waited.

"Kouga and his pack, they are the first ones to accept me for who I am. My entire life I have been hated and shunned for being who I am...for what I am. The humans did horrible things to me as a child, demons try to kill me because of my human blood, my own brother can't stand to be in my presence, and even the humans that I have traveled with over the past few years, merely tolerated me and used me as a tool for their own personal gains. I have had no one, do you understand? When Kouga's pack found me, I had given up."

"And now?"

"I don't know what now." Inuyasha said as he began to breath heavily.

"Maybe living with Kouga will be a good thing for you. You've seen to have lived a very solitary life. Though dog demon's like you and your brother are rare, you are still very much like us wolves. Having a pack, a family, is something that one shouldn't be without.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is it getting hot in here?"

Kei paused and smirked, 'it seems that this is the half demon's first heat cycle. He has no idea what is happening to him or what he's in for.' "Not at all. Why don't we talk later. Have Kouga take you outside for some fresh air, then have him show you around a bit.

Kei gave a short yelp to signal that they were finished and that Kouga his mate could re-enter the room. When Kouga entered the room Kei could tell that Kouga was holding back claiming the half demon. From the looks of it the half demon wouldn't make it through the next few days before Kouga or his demon lost control.

"Kouga, why don't you take your 'friend' out for a breath of fresh air, then show him to a place where he can rest."

Kouga nodded and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. After they left Kouga's parents began speaking about their son and the Inu half demon.

"That poor boy has no idea, does he?" Shinkyou questioned.

"No he doesn't and I think Kouga isn't going to be able to contain himself much longer. I will say this, he has good taste. That boy, Inuyasha, is a lot like you, Shin. He's very strong willed and doesn't like to show his weaknesses, and not to mention he's easy on the eyes," he said winking at his mate. " Sadly he's also hanging on by a thread."

"Oh? How so?"

"I promised not to tell, but he just admitted to completely giving up on living. I can only hope that Kouga will be able to give a new outlook."

Meanwhile, Kouga was walking through the massive den with Inuyasha walking beside him.

_**'His scent is so intoxicating, 'Kouga's demon began,' How are you not rutting him. He will be ours this night. THIS is your last chance to do things your way.'**_

_'Shut up. I will show him a good time tonight and hopefully he will be willing to give himself to me. His scent alone tells me that there is something there that desires me, he just needs a little coaxing.'_

"Puppy, are you feeling okay? You look..."

"I'm fine, I just need to get some fresh air."

_**'He wants you. Can't you smell it.' Inuyasha's demon said.**_

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_

_**That alluring scent. You can smell it, I know you can. It's part of the reason you have been so hot lately. You are going through your first heat.'**_

_'H-heat? What are you talking about.'_

_**'You body has come of age to...'**_

_'I know what heat is, how is that I'm going inot heat. I know all males who aren't first born are capable of having heat cycles and all the crap that goes along with that. I ALSO Know that I have been old enough, for quite some time might i add, to have gone through my first heat a long time ago. Why is is that I am just now going through this for the first time?'_

_**'That's because demons will only go into heat when their body senses a potential mate AND when you aren't stressed from life threatening situations.'**_

While Inuyasha was deep in thought, he was unaware of Kouga situation. The scent of his heat was had finally taken its toll on the wolf prince, and his control had begun to slip. Kouga forcefully wrapped his arm around the half demon's waste, pulled him off to the side and pinned him to one of the walls of the den, just near the den entrance.

"Puppy, are you sure you're okay?"

Inuyasha was a little surprised at Kouga's sudden aggression. What really bothered him was that he was beginning to feel flustered by how easy it was for the wolf to control him, and by how close there were.

"I-I need to get out of here," he said as he quickly pushed passed the surprised demon and ran.

_**'Mate...' came the voice of Inuyasha's demon.**_

_'Gotta get away. Can't be near him right now.'_

After a few minutes of running, He came upon a small cave. His heat was now in full swing and getting the better of him.

_'So hot...'_ he thought as he began to, once again, strip off the upper half of his clothing in an attempt to releave the heat.

_**'Mate...Wolf mate.'**_

Inuyasha leaned against a wall in the cave. He took long deep breaths, trying to keep his composure. At the same time, his hands began traveling across his torso as if they had a mind of their own.

_**'Mate...mate...mate"**_

(thump)

Meanwhile, Kouga was left standing confused just outside the entrance fo the den.

_**'Chase him...MINE'**_

Kouga's mind went blank. His eyes slowly changed and his demon markings became more prominent. he then let loose a howl into the surrounding forest, and then sprinted in the direction of the inu half demon.

_**'MINE'**_

Inside the den, Kouga's howl reached his parents.

"It seems you were right" mother said, "Kouga must have been holding back a long time before that boy went into heat."

"Yes," father replied, "I can only hope that Inuyasha is accepting of Kouga's advances."

-somwhere in the forest-

Kouga had tracked Inuyasha's scent to the cave where Inuyasha was hiding. He let loose another howl calling out to his potential mate. Inside Inuyasha heard the howl.

(thump)

'Why couldn't he just wait for me to come back.?

_**'Stop fighting it...stop fighting me. He's a strong mate.**_

At that moment, Inuyasha's demon caused him to see images of Kouga holding him. Then holding him down and ravaging him while the half demon was lost in a sea of ecstasy and desire.

Then he heard another howl from outside.

(thump)

When Kouga entered the cave, he had no doubt the inu was there. His scent and the scent of heat was very strong.

"Come out puppy, I know you are here," the wolf demon said. "I can smell you. Oh can I smell that sweet alluring aroma. Don't deny yourself. We both want this, you may not want to admit it, but you want me just as much as I want you. I want you Inuyasha. I want to feel your skin. I want to hear you..."

Inuyasha then let out a small moan.

Kouga quickly turned his head to a small opening in the wall of the cave.

"Found you, Puppy."

Inuyasha's demon was now in control of the half demon's body. Even though this was the case, he was in such a state, all he could do was whimper in need and continue to caress himself.

As Kouga approached the half demon, he noticed a slight change in his scent. "Smells like you have a little surprise for me." Inuyasha's constant smell of human had faded.

Inuyasha was staring at kouga, eyes clouded with need, skin soaked with sweat and neck turned slightly to the side and tilted back as a sign of submission to the wolf standing before him. Kouga's demon reached for Inuyasha, and the half demon let loose a small growl.

"Mmm, seems like you are still at odds with yourself. Your demon half clearly begs to be fucked, while your human half is still unsure. Looks like we get to do this the fun way." Kouga roughly grabbed the half demon from his position on the ground and forced him against the cave wall. Inuyasha yelp at the sudden show of aggression. Kouga leaned in to whisper in the other's ear.

"Mine," was all he said before he started licking the inu's sensitive ear.

Inuyasha shuddered in pleasure. At the same time, Kouga gently raised one of his legs between the hanyou's and began rubbing against his slowly growing member. Inuyasha began to moan from the pleasure he was receiving.

**_Demons in control_**

**_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the alpha male. This is what he has wanted for years. Since the day he laid eyes on the demon, he wanted nothing more that to submit to him. However, his human half kept insisting on weaker human females. After tonight he will think differently._**

**_'Yes that's better,' Kouga's demon thought, 'that's more than I could have hoped for. When that half demon wrapped his arms around him, he lifted him off the ground and walked to the back of the cave. He then placed the hanyou on the groiund and began licking and nipping at his exposed flesh. He committed to memory all of the spots that made him moan in pleasure. Suddenly the hanyou turned and kneeled before him. His ass was in the air and his face was low to the ground. He was giving the wolf permission to mate with him._**

**_Inuyasha's demon had taken complete control. His eyes had faded to red. If his current position wasn't enough to convince the alpha to take him, the sounds he was currently making would definitely scream out to the other male._**

**_Kouga was totally lost in the half demon's change in scent. He quickly removed the rest of their clothing and placed his erect member at the hanyou's entrance. Before he could even begin to tease his soon to be mate, the half demon pushed himself back onto his erect member._**

**_Sensing the other's aggression, Kouga's demon seized complete control of his body. "MINE," the demon stated. He roughly grabbed the inu and rammed the rest of his large member deep into him. Inuyasha screamed out. Half from pain and half from pleasure. The submissive demon began moving himself as best he could, trying desperately to get more pleasure from the alpha above him._**

**_"Ah," the wolf demon said, "that's it, I wanna hear you beg for it." He then held the inu completely still. The hanyou began moaning. He craved the friction HIS alpha gave him. Soon enough, he began whining like a puppy trying to get attention._**

**_"That's it let me know you really want it." The wolf demon then began roughly pounding into the inu. He was going to make good on his promise. Tomorrow morning, the inu will not be able to walk. He leaned forward and pushed the inu down. Inuyasha's cheek was on the ground, his head was turned and he had a small stream of drool coming from the side of his mouth. He was experiencing bliss. When the wolf demon looked, he could see the slight haze in the inu's eyes._**

**_"Beautiful...," Kouga's demon said. He continued thrusting into Inuyasha. The entire time the hanyou's moans begging him to continue. Kouga then leaned over the inu. One hand wrapped around him and began moving his had up and down his mate's member in time with his own thrusts. He then whispered in his ear, "Cum for me my mate."_**

**_Inuyasha began spewing his seed on Kouga's hand and the ground below him. He let loose a howl of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Kouga then quickly flipped the hanyou on his back and began to thrust deeper and harder into his well stretched hole. Inuyasha's member was once again rock solid due to Kouga relentlessly assaulting his sweet spot. All logical thought and reasoning had left the two demons. They were now beings that had succumbed to the primal urges of their ancestors. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Kouga began to release is seed into the hanyou, still thrusting violently, to bring HIS mate over the edge a second time. Inuyasha, feeling his mates seed flooding into him, released his second load between the two. He instinctively exposed his neck and Kouga continued with his part of the dance and marked the Inu as his one and only mate._**

**_TBC...  
_**

AN: OK sorta cliffy, sorta not. I just wanted to get this out there. Last call for a beta (and someone to light a fire under my ass to get me posting more, lol)

GENERAL QUESTION FOR ALL READERS: Should I start an outline for an AVATAR fic. Something about JakeSully and Tsu'tey maybe? Just read a fic called Warriors Cove. The little plot bunny has been screaming at me to write about those two. YES? NO?


	14. Author's Note

WOW...just WOW...

THat's all I can say after all of this time. Thank you everyone for being so interested in this story. I've had a hell of a time moving, finding work, moving again, car issues and tons of other things. Every now and again I would get an email saying someone added me or reviewed. All I can say is thanks and I am humbled by your appreciation. No this story has not died. My imagination wrote me into a corner where it would become a continuous loop of violent love making. Hopefully I can have another chapter up for you guys by the weekend. Im also planning to begin posted new stories to FurAffinity under the name of JayAlexander. Hopefully you will follow me there and I plan to upload this story there as well. No worries I will update in both places.

Once again thanks! AND I hope to have a new chapter up soon.


	15. Chapter 13

Once again, thanks to everyone that has been following this story. While I was in San Francisco, I wrote part of this story every morning riding the L from Sunset to roughly Market Street. Well at least when I wasn't running late. Now that I'm back on the east coast and things are settling down again, it's time to get back into this. I do apologize for this extremely short chapter, and I do plan to get back into longer chapters. The plot bunny is doing some 'Spring Cleaning' and will be back soon, lol.

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own. Yada yada if someone is making money from this, it's not me. Blah blah blah…you get the idea. ME NO MAKEY MONEY!

Kouga spent the entire night in the cave with Inuyasha. True to his word, Kouga's demon to the half demon repeatedly throughout the night. At first Kouga was worried about his puppy, but by third time he threw caution aside. Inuyasha heat was reaching its peak, where it would remain for the next few days. To Kouga's surprise, the half demon was turning out to be an aggressive uke.

++++Flash Back++++

'_You were right,' _Kouga thought to his demon. _'He loves it.'_

While basking in the in the afterglow of their second round of mating, Kouga felt Inuyasha climb on top of him. The inu began grinding quickly against the wolf's hardening member.

"Puppy, I know you are enjoying all of this, but a little rest between is good."

Inuyasha's demon, sensing his new mate's reluctance to give him what he wanted, began to growl. He then adjusted himself and Kouga's, now hard, member and began riding his mate like it's the last time they would ever be together.

Not liking the more aggressive inu, Kouga's demon once again took control of his body. He quickly shoved the half demon off of him, cause the two to get into a rather heated scuffle. After a few more minutes Kouga pinned the aggressive half demon to the ground.

"_**You are the 'Bitch', and when I tell you to wait, you will wait."**_

However, even though he was face down with Kouga on top of him, Inuyasha's demon continue to fight while grinding his butt against Kouga's stiff member.

"_**That's it!" **_Kouga slammed the inu down again and quickly, with his fangs, grabbed onto the back of the hanyou's neck and bit down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Inuyasha yelped out loud and quickly stilled, showing the wolf that he was in control. The wolf then quickly mounted the half demon and forcefully mated with him while holding him in that submissive state.

Being forced into a submissive state, Inuyasha's demon blood slowly began to recede, and allowed him to come to his senses. When he did, the first thing he realized was his body shuttering from pleasure. He also noticed the sharp pain coming from his lower regions. Each sharp pain was accompanied by indescribable pleasure. Then suddenly the inu heard yelp followed by a loud moan, quickly followed by another and another. He quickly realized that the sounds were coming from him. His vision was blurred his muscles felt like jelly. He tried to turn to see what was causing the sensations he was feeling, but he was being held tight to the floor.

Then without warning, both the pain and pleasure stopped. With his demon blood now fully dormant, Inuyasha now felt empty and his body was craving the sensations from just mere moments ago. Confused and gasping to catch his breath, he realized that he was being roughly flipped on his back. His vision had finally cleared and he realized who was with him.

"K-Kouga?" Then he looked into the wolf's eyes. The blood red color was unfamiliar to him. He had never seen the wolf's demon side and when he felt, more than heard, the demon above him growl. He instinctively submitted, knowing that he was not in control of the situation and that he did not have the energy to fight back.

The Demon then grabbed the inu's legs spread them apart.

"Wait, what are you…"

Kouga's' demon then slammed his member deep into the half demon.

"Ahhh…Haaa…nnngg!"

Kouga's demon was thoroughly pleasuring his mate's body, by repeatedly thrusting into his prostate. The thrusting was causing the inu to slide across the cave floor. The only thing he could do was hold onto Kouga for support. Now up against a wall, Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Kouga. Kouga's demon then let loose and assaulted the inu's open and now eager hole.

"Ahhhnnn…uhhuuh…Ahh...Ahh…Kouga…harder, Kouga…KOUGA!" Inuyasha felt as if he body were on fire. Every touch, every breath, every drop of sweat rolling down his body, was another sensation that was bringing him closer and closer to something that he could not describe. The pleasure was more than anything that he had experienced in his life. Out of breath, and hanging on the edge of bliss, he looked into the wolf's eyes. He silently pleaded with the wolf, for what, he did not know. Kouga's demon saw the look and leaned in to be closer to the inu's neck, and began to lick the mating mark he left there a mere few hours earlier.

"_**MINE,"**_ the demon whisper in a sultry voice. _**"Let go, Inuyasha. Trust your demon and let…go…now…"**_

"AAAHHHH!" Inuyasha finally reached the summit of the mountain of pleasure. And now he was falling down the other side into bliss. While in the throes of ecstasy, he was unknowingly biting and marking Kouga as his mate. Soon after he blacked out and become limp in the demon's arms. Kouga's demon pulls out of the Inu before filling him with his seed. Knowing that Inuyasha still had to come to terms with what had just happened, he didn't want to throw on top of that the fact that there would have been a possibility of being pregnant.

The following morning, Kouga awoke just before sunrise. He made sure his new mate was sound asleep, and then headed to catch food and bring back water. He knew that Inuyasha would be hungry, and it was very likely that he would be very hungry.

++++End Flash Back+++

'His heat cycle should be about over now…" Kouga thought to himself, while he was standing guard just outside the small cave a few hundred meters from the Northern Tribe's den. 'I'm pretty sure most, if not all, of the den should know by now that we are mated. I can only hope that Inuyasha does not freak out when he wakes up.'

'_**Such and exquisite mate. So much energy and stamina…we don't even have to hold back…' his demon began. **_

'_Wait, I wanted to hold'_

'_**YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! Now that he is 'MATE', you will not have to hold back and this will not have to happen again.'**_

Though he felt bad for how rough he was with the half demon, his demon was right. He had been holding back for weeks, and counting when Kagome was still around…years.

Scenting the air again he could tell Inuyasha was about back to normal. When the inu wakes, he will have to take it slow and feel out their new relationship.


End file.
